outcast
by gothic hearts
Summary: A sequel to legendary beasts. San thought her troubles were over, but not by a long shot. She'll have to struggle through a whole new series of adventures, luckily she'll have her friends, both new and old, to help her through them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to legendary beasts that I promised I'd start. This is going to take place three years in the future, so San is now seventeen. She'll have new partners, new friends and new adventures, as well as old friends coming back for an appearance now and then. If anybody has any ideas for pokemon partners, be sure to let me know. I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first. Read and Review.**

_San's POV:_

I walked through the woods with my greatest friends in the world by my side; Roserade and Ditto. Glaceon and Togetic were living up in the hall of origins with some other legendries. I had gotten new partners in the last three years, but it didn't mean I loved my old any less; no, I swapped them round all the time. The only one who was always with me no matter what was Roserade. My new partners were Salamence, Flygon and Arcanine. I found Salamence and Arcanine as a Bagon and Growlithe. They had been captured by poachers and I rescued them. The other pokemon I rescued all went home, but these two wanted to stay with me, so I let them. I stopped any poachers I came across, because of what happened when I was young, with the poachers that tried to hurt me. My parents soon scared them off. I still laughed sometimes when I thought about their faces. They had been so scared. I looked at Flygon, remembering when I had found her too, as a Trapinch. She had been accidently left behind by her clan while they were searching for a new home and I said I'd let her travel with me until we found them, but she's a Flygon now and we still haven't found them. I think she wants to stay with me now though, she barely remembers her clan anymore.

I was currently travelling towards the jungle so I could visit my clone, Yami. She lived with the tribe that protected the jungle and it's been about six months from I last seen them all. I returned everyone except Salamence into pokeballs then got onto Salamence's back,

"let's fly for a while. I'm anxious to get there." I said. Salamence nodded and took off.

I enjoyed the feeling of my auburn and silver hair flowing out behind me. My hair used to be just auburn, but during that fight with Arceus the legendries all lent me their power and I defeated him, but it was too much for me and I died. Arceus brought me back with abilities no human could have. He said I needed the power to be strong enough to hold onto life after losing it so violently. After that my hair got strips of silver through it; the colour of the power the legendries lent me. I can now outrun even Suicune and walk through air. I can't use attacking moves, but Arceus gifted me with the ability to use protect so I could defend myself if no legendries were around. I can also fight almost any pokemon in the world with this added strength. My eyes remained the same though; ice blue.

Salamence soon arrived at the jungle and landed in the middle of camp. I looked around in horror; everything was destroyed and nobody was around.

"Yami! Faye!" I cried.

"San?" I turned round to see Ash holding a spear defensively, but he relaxed when he saw it was me,

"what happened here?" I asked.

"we were attacked. It all happened so fast we had no time to defend ourselves." Ash said,

"whoa. Slow down, what happened?" I said, walking towards him.

"the government want to tear down the jungle and build some sort of theme park and they want the rare pokemon in this jungle to be a sideshow in that theme park. We've spent the last week trying to stop them, but they came to our camp with bulldozers and tore everything down. We had to run or we'd have been killed." Ash explained.

"where's everyone else? Why are you here alone?" I asked.

"Page, Skye and the children are in the treehouse and my hunters are circling the jungle, trying to keep the people hired to tear down the jungle out as best they can and Faye, Quinn and Yami have gone straight to the big city to stop it at the source." Ash explained. I nodded,

"right. And why are you here?" I asked again,

"to collect anything that didn't get destroyed by the bulldozers." Ash replied.

I spent the next hour helping him then we went to the treehouse to leave the stuff with Page,

"I have to go join my hunters now. What are you going to do?" Ash asked me,

"I'm going to find my clone and help them with whatever they're going to do." I replied. Ash nodded and grinned,

"well, good luck to you. They left three days ago." He said and started to head off,

"Wait!" I called and he turned round, "did they say which big city they were going to?" I asked. Ash shrugged,

"the one with all the big skyscrapers and the TV station." He said then released his Rapidash, leapt onto its back and they were gone. I thought about it; skyscrapers and a TV station…. Jubilife City!

I ran to Salamence and leapt onto his back. Salamence soared through the air and it took hours, even flying, to reach the city. When we landed I returned the huge dragon pokemon and brought out Roserade instead,

"the tribe's camp has been destroyed by people who want to build a theme park and exploit the rare jungle pokemon. Faye, Quinn and Yami came to this city to stop it. Can you help me find them?" I explained. Roserade nodded then gestured that she needed to get higher so she could see over the buildings. I sent out Ditto and he transformed into a Pidgeot. Roserade leapt onto Ditto's back and they went into the air. I watched them until they went out of sight. I sighed and sat down on a bench.

"San?! What are you doing here?" I recognised the voice and stood up, turning round, to see Faye standing alone.

"I went to your camp to see you, but I saw what happened and Ash told me everything. I came here to help you." I explained then felt Faye's arms round my neck,

"we missed you, girl. How long's it been?" She asked, stepping back again. I smiled,

"about six months. I know, it's been too long." I replied,

"well, thanks for your help. We need to speak to the director of the TV station. He's the one causing all this. Any ideas for how we get to him?" Faye asked. I grinned,

"just go into his office through the window." I said, thinking of it. Faye looked at me in confusion.

"get Quinn and Yami and meet back here in ten minutes." I ordered her then ran off, looking for Roserade and Ditto.

"Roserade!" I called and saw them both heading towards me a few seconds later,

"I found Faye. She's getting the others, come on." I said and we headed back to the bench. Faye, Quinn and Yami arrived a couple minutes later and Yami hugged me. I hugged her back then explained my plan to them. They grinned and nodded, I knew they'd be just as happy to cause destruction as me. I sent out my Salamence and they all stared at him in amazement. I forgot he'd been a little Bagon last they'd seen him.

"Yami. Send out your Ditto and have him transform into something huge that flies." I ordered, wanting to cause as much chaos and fear as possible. I told my own Ditto to transform into a Charizard. Yami's Ditto became a Dragonite.

"perfect." I said getting onto Salamence's back, then sent out my Flygon.

"right. Yami, on Dragonite. Faye, on Flygon and Quinn, you take the Charizard." I said and they obeyed me. Salamence took off and the others followed. We reached the director's room of the TV station with ease.

"Flygon! Hyper Beam!" I called. My Flygon soared forward and aimed it's attack at the window, shattering it instantly. I was quite glad the window took up a whole wall so it was easy for the pokemon to get inside. Salamence roared and it was soon echoed by the others. The director cowed behind his desk,

"wh…who are you?" he asked, his voice trembling. I saw his hand go towards the communicator thing on the desk that he uses to talk to his staff. I unsheathed my stone knife and threw it at the communicator, destroying it. He gaped at me,

"oh, I see. You don't like it when your things get broken, but it's ok to destroy an entire jungle?" I demanded. Understanding dawned on his face,

"very direct protestors, but protestors just the same." He said standing up. Faye jumped off Flygon's back and stormed over to the man, slamming him against the wall,

"we are the Dusk Clan! You will not compare us to two-bit protestors. That jungle is our home. We are its protectors and we will not let you do as you please to it!" She yelled, angrier and more powerful looking than I'd ever seen her.

"you are the Dusk Clan? I have heard of you, the police are after you lot, you know, for causing chaos, but I never expected you all to be kids." He said.

Faye narrowed her eyes. She grabbed his arm as he moved it underneath his desk, but it was too late. He'd hit the silent alarm that went straight to the police station.

"Everybody stay! We're getting our jungle protected if it's the last thing we do!" Faye snapped, not that any of us were leaving anyway. About five minutes later a bunch of cops burst in the door and saw us.

"Just what is going on here?!" The police woman in charge demanded. All the police were slightly wary of the four large dragons.

"this man is trying to tear down our jungle!" Faye snapped back to the police woman.

"your jungle?" The woman asked,

"yeah. We are the protectors of the jungle three days south of here." Faye replied. The police woman nodded, knowing it,

"alright. Sir, I hope you realize that jungle is protected by law and if you really tried to tear it down you'd be facing a long time in jail.

"yes." Me and Faye whispered to each other.

"But! You four, breaking and entering, threatening this man. That is not the way to go about it, you kids are going to jail." The police woman said then the other cops put handcuffs around our wrists, keeping our hands behind our backs. They started pulling us out of the room. Our dragons roared and they stopped.

"return those beasts." The police woman snapped, slightly unnerved. Me and Yami grinned at each other as we grabbed our pokeballs and returned our 'dragons'

We were dragged to the police station and put in the holding cells. Once the police left us alone we looked at each other and burst out laughing. I'd missed hanging out with friends like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own San, Yami and the tribe.**

**A/N: I know I took a while to update, but I was really taking time to actually plan out this chapter instead of piecing together whatever comes into my head. Please let me know what you think and if anybody has any ideas about what they want to happen, let me know and I'll try to work it into the story.**

**Read and review please and enjoy.**

_San's POV:_

I sat on the prison cell floor, staring out at the shelf that held all our pokeballs. I knew there would be no way for us to reach our pokemon. I glanced over my shoulder at the cell window; planning a way to escape. I looked at my hands, I very rarely practised this because it was exhausting; but it would be worth it if I could help my friends. I concentrated my energy into my hands, using so much power I had to tap into the heaps of reserves I barely used. My eyes turned pure silver and my hair lifted up, as if blown by a non-existent wind, also turning pure silver.

"San?" Quinn asked, but I was beyond being able to hear them. I watched my hands as silver energy gathered in my palms. I then half closed my fingers around the energy and drew my arms back, before throwing the energy at the bars of the window. They shattered instantly; unfortunately the loud bang drew the attention of the nearby police. All my silver parts went back to their natural colour, except the silver strips in my hair. I panted with exhaustion and sank to the floor. Quinn pulled me to my feet and yanked me to my feet before pulling me towards the broken window, while the police hurriedly tried to unlock the cell door. I shook my head and pulled back; not wanting to slow them down. When I saw they wouldn't leave me I used my last remaining power to make a wind powerful enough to push them out, then blocked the hole just before all my energy vanished and I fainted.

I blinked open my eyes and saw I was in a white room, lying in a white bed. I glanced round in panic and tried to sit up, but I was pushed down again. I looked to my left to see a police woman sitting on a chair next to me. She smiled,

"we were beginning to think you wouldn't wake up. Are you ok?" She asked. I nodded slowly, watching her warily.

"It's ok, you're in the hospital. You fainted. Care to tell me what happened with the wall?" The police woman asked again. Instead of answering her, I used my new psychic powers to send a plea to my temporary guardian.

'_Giratina. Can you help me? I'm going to reveal my psychic spot, so you can trace me and can you get in touch with Celebi to tell her to collect all the pokeballs on the shelf inside the police station?'_

I asked. Once a month, for one week, I went to the reverse world and trained with Giratina, to strengthen both my physical fighting skills and my psychic power.

'_If you desire it, beast daughter.' _I smiled when I heard Giratina's response and was looking forward to his entrance. I then realised the police woman was waiting on a reply. I shrugged,

"who knows? Must've been a freak tremor." I said innocently, but knew from the look she gave me that she didn't buy it. Didn't matter; I only had to wait a few more seconds. Three… Two… One.

The huge purple vortex appeared in the corner of the room and Giratina flew through, destroying half the room in the process. The police woman made a fearful yelping noise and leapt back, pulling out a pokeball. I couldn't help but laugh as I slowly got to my feet and waited until Giratina was low enough for me to climb onto his head. I did so and ignored the police woman's pleas for me to stop and come back. I watched as Giratina flew back into the vortex and it disappeared again. One second later we were in the reverse world and Giratina was flying up, towards the mirror that would take him to the hall of origins. Giratina paused about half-way there and opened a portal to his left. I was confused at first, but then I saw Celebi and Latias come through it; Latias holding my pokeballs in her arms. I smiled and took them from her,

"you want to come guys? Giratina's taking me to the hall of origins." I offered and both of them nodded. Giratina closed the portal and flew on up towards the mirror he'd been going to before. Latias flew above Giratina, high enough that the wind he generated with his sheer size didn't knock her back and Celebi, being much smaller, sat on my lap. I'd already clipped my pokeballs to my belt to give her room. The mirror shimmered when Giratina approached it. He curved his body back and shot through it, Latias right behind him, but what we saw when we came out on the other side made us all stop in complete shock; everything was in complete ruins, destroyed and half burned. Latias gasped and flew off, I guessed she was looking for someone else. Celebi turned in towards me and I hugged her; too shocked to do anything else. Giratina threw his head back and let out a very loud echoing roar. We waited, but there didn't seem to be any life here.

' _let's go, beast daughter. We have to find out what happened here.'_ Giratina told me telepathically. I nodded when I saw Latias flying back towards us,

"I don't understand. I was just here yesterday." I cried,

'_we'll get answers, San. I promise you that.' _Giratina said and flew out of the hall of origins. He flew down to the nearest town and I gasped in horror; pokemon as far as the eye can see were tied in long metal rope, joined together in long lines and forced to pull carts full of… well, everything from furniture to books to canned food and everything in between. I looked at Giratina and there was no mistaking the rage in his eyes. I followed his gaze and saw humans in strange uniforms, holding what looked like remotes with countless buttons. My eyes widened when I realised what the buttons were for; all the pokemon wore electric shock collars. I clenched my fists, feeling more rage than I'd ever felt in my life.

'_San, no!'_ Latias whispered in my head then Giratina added,

'_we will find a way to help them, but cannot draw attention to ourselves too soon, or else nothing will be accomplished.'_ I sighed and nodded, trying to let my rage go. Giratina then flew on and Latias followed. Everywhere I looked, I saw enslaved pokemon; they weren't just pulling carts either, they were being forced to fight each other in an arena and not being healed before facing another opponent and their moves were also being used for the human's personal gain. It didn't seem to be all humans though, only the ones wearing the strange uniform with a blue G stitched onto the front.

'_I've seen this group before. They're called team Galactic.' _Giratina told me and I nodded; another group like team Rocket then. Giratina kept flying until both me and Latias screamed at him to stop. Pure shock was the only thing that stopped him. Latias flew forward and I leapt on her back before she got too far ahead; we could see Latios.

He was trapped in what looked like a very large, electrical, diamond shaped, square box thing. It was completely hollow on the inside, but the blue edges charged with electrical power prevented him from getting out and, from what I saw when Latias bashed into it, anyone getting in. She flew round to Latios's front, but he was hurt badly and didn't seem to be awake. Large metal clawed hooks were connecting the trap to the roof of a large building and the trap actually seemed to be draining Latios's power and sending it down into the building below. Latias bashed into the outer layer of the large square- there were two blue electrical lines making up a diamond shaped square, one smaller one inside the larger and Latios was trapped inside the smaller one. Electrical power surged and hit Latias as soon as she touched the box, knocking her backwards and she cried out. She flew back and looked at her brother, as if willing him to wake up. I glanced around and, using my newly acquired far range vision, saw other electrical box traps on top of other large buildings like this one; with legendries inside. I froze when I saw my parents, on three buildings near each other. I leapt off Latias's back and ran, using my mega speed to race through the air, towards my parents. If Latias noticed, she ignored it. I reached Entei first and paused outside his cage,

"Entei!" I screamed, "Entei, wake up!"

I waited, but he didn't move. My chest tightened in grief, but there were no tears in my eyes; I was too focused to cry. I stepped back and screamed angrily; sending a shockwave of power to the box trap. It shook and electricity built up slightly. I didn't realise what was happening until it was too late. The electricity, given power by my energy, fired at me and it hit dead centre. I screamed as I flew backwards, going right over the edge of the roof, but my body wouldn't respond, I was in too much pain to even register that I'd die if I hit the ground… I didn't. Giratina caught me then flew back up. He hovered above the roof and prepared a beam of pure distortion energy in his mouth. I was dimly aware he was going to fire it. I had disconnected from myself; as if I was somewhere else simply watching everything that was going on with mild interest. Giratina reared back slightly then fired the beam of power at the box trap. It seemed to cause an energy overload and the box exploded into tiny pieces. I snapped back into reality when I saw Entei fall and hit the ground. All the power inside that building stopped; all the lights and computers and whatever else, just turned off. I faintly heard alarms blaring, but I ignored them as I leapt onto the roof and ran to Entei just as he started to open his eyes.

"San?" He asked in disbelief. I really did have tears in my eyes as I hugged him.

'_what happened here?' _Giratina demanded in a booming mental voice. Entei glanced at him,

"team Galactic captured us one by one and held us prisoner in those box trap things, they drained our power and used it to power up the machines in their buildings…" He broke off when a door on the roof opened and team Galactic grunts poured out. I helped my parent stand then Giratina stood between us and them, tensing. He roared loudly enough to make the grunts hesitate. That was all we needed. I held onto Entei as we ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off. Giratina came in from the side and caught us, before flying off, heading away from the Galactic grunts. I looked at Entei and bit my lip; he looked in really bad shape. I needed to find somewhere safe.

"Giratina! I need you to open a portal into the reverse world. It's the only safe place to keep the legendries we rescue until they recover!" I cried. Giratina opened his mouth and roared. I waited, but nothing happened.

"Giratina?" I asked.

'_It won't work, beast daughter. We're trapped in this world.' _He replied. I gasped and looked at Entei.

"we can't leave him alone, but we can't rescue the others with him, either. What do we do?" I asked, mostly to myself. Giratina remained silent. It was only then I realised Celebi was gone. I voiced this thought and Giratina responded,

'_she left to go find her own friends, too see if she could help.'_ I nodded, but didn't know if she'd be able to; Latias couldn't and I couldn't. I was just lucky Giratina was here, but I still couldn't figure out how this happened. I gasped, my mind coming to another realization.

"The jungle! I need to know how Yami and the tribe are! Maybe we could leave Entei there." I cried. Giratina nodded once and, under my directions, headed towards the jungle. I knew even before we reached camp that everything was wrong; there was no jungle anymore, even the ancient temple the lake trio stayed in was gone. In its place was a pokemon theme park, the very thing Faye and the others tried to stop. We went back and forth over the whole place, but it looked like this park had been here for ages; there was no sign of any camp or any of the tribe. I curled up next to Entei and sobbed; angry and frustrated and confused. I didn't know what was happening.

I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. I didn't even know I had been sleeping at all, but I must have drifted off. Celebi was back with us and she told me she was unable to time travel, just like Giratina couldn't return to the reverse world. I looked around and realised Giratina had just been flying aimlessly and had to evade detection from Galactic grunts three times; they were everywhere. I looked at Entei to see him looking at me in complete wonder and realised he'd been looking at me like that for a while now,

"what?" I asked.

"it's incredible, daughter. You haven't aged a day." He breathed. I narrowed my eyes in confusion,

"I've only been gone a day." I replied. Entei's eyes widened and he shook his head,

"San… You've been gone for ten years."

Celebi, Giratina and I all looked at Entei with identical expressions of pure shock and disbelief.

"…..what?" I demanded eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm not sure if the last chapter confused anybody or not, but if anyone has any questions I'll try to answer them without giving up any spoilers. I know nobody will know the character that this chapter is in the POV of, but I promise all this will make sense at some point soon. **

**Read and review please; I need to know if I'm heading in the right direction with this story. **

_Julian's POV:_

I briefly wondered where she was leading me, but knew her well enough to know it wouldn't do me any good to ask; she had a one track mind and right now she was completely focused on finding her brother and sister.

I'd met her and her make-shift jungle family when she was about ten years old. I looked at her and smiled fondly as I saw how much she'd grown; she was around fourteen. I'd joined her tribe just less than five years ago, but I was well aware that I hadn't aged a day. I was seventeen and still waiting for her to catch me up. I knew something was wrong with me; I never tried to deny it, but sometimes I wished I was normal, like her, so we could've grew up together, but the truth is I've never aged, I was never even born and I knew the people responsible for all of this still haven't forgiven my betrayal all those years back. I smiled faintly at the memory, then snapped back to reality as I realised she had stopped and was watching me, waiting. I walked faster and fell into step beside her,

"do you have any idea where we're going?" I asked after a while and she tilted her head to the side as she thought about it, then shook her head,

"just going wherever feels right." She replied, in that musical voice she'd developed as she got older. I rolled my eyes, seeing right through her,

"you've got us lost." I accused half-heartedly. She shook her head,

"no I haven't….. ok, we're lost." She admitted when I simply looked at her. I sighed and looked around, wondering when my added artificial abilities would come in handy when I wanted them to and not just appear to cause random destruction. I ran my hand through my ice white hair, which was a habit of mine, and closed my bright blue eyes as I tried to think. She waited, knowing I would get us out of this; I always had before. I opened my eyes a minute later and glanced at the sun before heading east. She followed me this time, but after ten minutes I could see she was lagging behind, panting with exhaustion. My normally cold eyes softened; I knew I had much more energy than most people did, so I walked back and lifted her onto my back then kept walking. Not thirty seconds had gone by and she was sound asleep. I envied her ability to fall asleep so quickly, especially as I couldn't even sleep at all. I knew I was getting closer to the big city team Galactic ruled because the trees thinned out and the ground was all black and burnt. I heard the crunch of my feet going over dead grass, but ignored it as I stopped at the edge of the woods and looked up at the electrical cages on top of the buildings. I could see the legendary beasts from here, but something was wrong. One was empty; Entei was gone. I narrowed my eyes,

"they couldn't be going on with the experiments this quickly, could they?" I muttered to myself and walked cautiously out into the open; I knew if I was spotted by any Galactic high ups I was done for, but I think they'd all be busy in their labs with their plans anyway. Since my hands were full holding her, keeping her on my back, I leapt onto cars, lampposts and porches to help propel myself onto the roof Suicune was trapped on top of; I'd been here a few times and he always told me what he knew. I set her down gently and walked over to the large water beast. I touched the blue electric line of the outer cage and winced at the resistance; I knew the harder you hit it, the harder the retaliation, but just touching it like this made it only mildly painful. I waited until enough energy had swarmed to me for Suicune to awaken. His eyes met mine instantly,

'_you return for news?' _He asked. I gave a slight nod,

"I need to know where Entei is." I replied. Suicune's startled glance over at the empty cage told me that he had no idea the flame beast was even gone. This was a dead end, so I let go of the energy I'd collected and the force of it returning to the cage sent Suicune back into his restless slumber.

I walked back over to my sleeping companion and lifted her onto my back once more. Now that I had no leads and no clue what to do I sat on the edge of the roof with my long legs hanging off the side. I set my companion gently to the side of me and took off my jacket for her to use as a pillow. I watched the Galactic grunts bark orders at the pokemon they used as slaves to transport cargo and wondered when the famous 'beast daughter' would come back. Suicune had told me all about her and that she disappeared with Celebi, Latias and Giratina about ten years ago. Not long before all this started. I knew I had to go down there and find someone, but I couldn't do that with my companion, but I can't leave her alone either. I had to do what I promised myself I wouldn't, because it takes extreme amounts of energy from me and causes immense pain, but I had to do it for her. I walked to Suicune's cage and placed my hand on the blue line. Before any of the electricity could enter my energy storages I used my power to seal it off. With the electricity caught out in one section of the trap and my own energy subconsciously flowing into it there was a massive overload and the power short-circuited. I screamed as the overload used my body as a release and I took far more than I was able to store. Bright blue energy flowed over my skin, down until it all flowed into the ground below me; travelling from my body into the electricity storages in the building I was standing on. I knew that electricity had cancelled out my own power, so for the next few hours I was as gifted as a normal human. I sank to my knees in utter exhaustion and waited for a few seconds until Suicune opened his eyes and realised what was going on. He stepped out of the trap and, without his power holding it up, the plain, hollow, metal box crashed to the ground. Suicune glanced at me,

'_you shouldn't have done that, boy. They'll be coming for you as payback and they'll recognise you.' _He said telepathically. Suicune knew my past and knew my creation, but he didn't condemn me for it; that's why I trusted him.

"I know, but by the time they figure it out and get up here, I'll be gone. Listen Suicune, I need you to help me. Will you take my friend and make sure she's safe? Once I'm done with this part of my purpose I'll catch up with you." I requested. Suicune also knew my whole life revolved around completing my purpose; the real reason for my creation, so he knew better than to try and ask me not to. Instead, he nodded and allowed me to lift the girl, my best friend, onto his back. Part of my purpose was about her and keeping her safe, which is why I was around her so much, but I trusted Suicune to keep her safe until I found her again. Suicune took a running start and leapt off the roof. I heard the sounds of people running up stairs and knew they'd figured it out. I ran over to the large platform on the roof that the door leading inside was built into and climbed onto the top of it. I waited until the Galactic grunts, as well as one executive raced out, armed with tranquiliser guns and pokeballs. I held my breath, praying the executive wouldn't spot me as I silently lowered myself off the platform and through the door, as he would know who I was. I then closed the door and turned the key that was in the inside lock already. I left the key in, just in case any of them had a spare; if the lock was blocked on this side they couldn't open it from the other side. I ran down the stairs, wishing I had my advanced hearing and sight. It would make this mission so much easier, but I'd have to make do. I lost count of all the times I had to crouch in the shadows and swiftly turn another corridor to avoid being seen, but I finally made it to the lab. I slipped inside and locked the door before walking to the side of a large machine. I stood there, out of sight as I watched the three hired scientists run tests. I didn't know or care what they were testing or why. I needed to get to the main computer at the other side of the room, problem was it was in plain sight of the scientists and they had things in this room that could hurt, knock out or even control me, even if I had my full powers. No, I needed to get them out of the way. Sometimes I really did wish I was created with the intelligence to think of plans for situations like this, plans that went beyond 'hit them with something blunt.' I carefully scanned what parts of the room I could safely see about three times before my eyes rested on an intercom system. It was the only plan I had. I looked back round at the scientists and saw they were all gathered round, staring at something on a computer. Now or never. I ran crouched down to a large machine that made soft beeping noises every five seconds, literally. It had wires that were connected to something around a corner. I ignored it and reached for the microphone from the intercom that was sitting on a bench. I looked at a speaker in the corner of the ceiling and knew I had just enough of my power returning to make the message sound like it would be coming from a distance. I disguised my voice; a natural talent I didn't need powers for, to sound like an executive, knowing the scientists had to report when one of the executives sent for them. The scientists looked at each other and muttered something, before they left the room; not at all confused by the fact the door had been locked. They simply unlocked it and went on, each one assuming one of the others did it earlier.

I grinned and ran silently to the large, main computer. I used my slight power levels to hack in, skipping the stupid password thing. I looked around at all the files and accessed the one that had reports on 'the master plan.' I had only committed the first few lines to perfect memory when I heard the clicking noise of a door being softly shut. I whirled round in time to accidently dodge a tranquiliser dart that embedded itself into the wall right beside my head. I stared in shock at Jupiter, one of the executives of team Galactic, standing in front of the three scientists.

"We hired these people because they're very intelligent, did you really think you could've fooled them, JX7?" Jupiter asked. I narrowed my eyes; Jupiter was there when I was created and she, like all of them, seemed to insist on calling me the 'name' I'd been given. I ignored it and judged the distance from me to team Galactic and past them to the door. I kept a close eye on Jupiter and all the muscles in my body were tense in case she decided to fire another feathered dart.

"Let's make this easier for both of us, JX7. Wouldn't you rather come with dignity rather than being put to sleep?" Jupiter taunted, aiming the tranquilizer gun at my leg. I stayed silent, knowing I had to concentrate and time this right or I'd get hit. I used the little power I had, doing the thing with the speaker and hacking into the computer so using enhanced speed was impossible. Jupiter soon grew bored and started pulling the trigger. After that, everything happened at once. The doors slammed into the wall and broke at the hinges and the noise made Jupiter's aim go wild. The scientists and Jupiter were yelling in shock and confusion. I smiled as I saw Suicune leap right over team Galactic and land in front of me. I took the hint and jumped onto his back. He roared and leapt right out the very high back window.

"After them!" Jupiter yelled, a direct order. I looked over my shoulder at all the grunts that were trying and failing to catch up with us.

A sudden wave of tiredness washed over me and my vision blurred. I had to grip Suicune's fur to avoid slipping off. I looked down at myself and saw the tranquiliser dart sticking out of the very edge of my shoulder. I hadn't even felt it earlier, but I pulled it out anyway. Suicune kept running until we left the city entirely and trees blurred past and blurred together until my vision went black completely.

_Suicune's POV:_

I knew Julian had succumbed to the sleep potion inside the feathered dart when he slumped forward and his muscles relaxed. I slowed down so he didn't fall off and stopped eventually in a large clearing. I sat down, straightening my back so he'd slip off onto the ground then I used my teeth to put him on his back so he'd be more comfortable and lay down next to him. I rested my head on my paws; the same thought going through my head ever since it had started earlier today; what happened to Entei?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own San, Yami, Julian and the tribe.**

**Read and review please.**

_San's POV:_

Giratina had left with Celebi to try and find out exactly what we missed. I sat on Entei's back as he headed through the forest, insisting one of the other beasts was nearby. I used my far range vision and gasped when I saw Suicune lying on the ground, curled up next to a sleeping boy around my age.

"Entei move faster!" I ordered and pointed him in the right direction. I tried not to think as we grew closer, but couldn't stop the shocked and confused thoughts from circling my mind. I waited as patiently as I could while Entei sped up.

It didn't take long to arrive, but to me it felt like forever. Suicune was looking in our direction before we even came into his sight. He looked both very shocked and very relieved to see Entei and me. I stood still; glancing from him to the boy he'd been lying next to. Suicune stood up and walked over to me. I threw my arms round his neck when he got close and he returned the hug the only way he could, by leaning his head over my shoulder and resting it on my back.

"San, where have you been all this time?" Suicune asked when we stepped back from each other,

"that's just it; I don't know. I was in the reverse world with Giratina, Celebi and Latias for only about five minutes. We exited it and somehow it's ten years later." I explained then added, pointing at the boy,

"so, who is that?"

Suicune glanced over his shoulder,

"he needed my help. San, just by being alive this boy has prevented us all being killed in team Galactic's master plan. He has power, kind of like you, but even he doesn't know the extent of what he was made for." Suicune explained then saw the confused expression on my face,

"ok. Team Galactic created this boy…." Suicune stopped as I drew back and hissed,

"but!" Suicune continued, "the boy was a hindrance to their plan rather than a help from the very first moment he awoke. The power contained in his body was too much for him to hold as he was only newly created and it all surged from him as a form of blue electricity, completely destroying everything electrical in the lab with an incredible overload. Years of research saved on the computers were simply gone within a few seconds. Once the boy regained control of himself, they tried to corner him; they were really furious with how it turned out. He then forced his way past them and fled…. It was not until hours later the scientists realised he'd taken the small prototype during the chaos of the electrical overload. This prototype was going to be developed into something that could do real damage to the legendries. For now they have the technology to trap us in those box things and drain our energy to power their machinery in the labs, but they're looking to harness our power and use it to help them. The device the boy stole was the first plan for that. Now that all their work on the computers is destroyed and they don't have the prototype they have no hope of making another, not for at least another ten years." Suicune explained. My expression changed to wonder and gratitude as I looked at the strange boy,

"what happened? How did you get free? It took Giratina's power to save Entei." I asked,

"the boy did it. He used his electrical abilities to overload the power of the trap and cancel its powers, unfortunately, doing so he has temporarily cancelled out his own; making him powerless, most likely until late tonight or tomorrow. He's sleeping because an executive caught him in one of the labs and managed to shoot him with a high dosage tranquiliser dart. I came back after leaving his friend somewhere safe and saved him then brought him here." Suicune explained again.

"His friend?" I asked and Suicune gave a single nod,

"I believe it's someone you know actually. A girl from that tribe your clone joined." He said. My eyes lit up; I knew beyond all doubt now that he could be trusted,

"who?" I asked,

"I never got a name. You can ask him yourself whenever he awakens." Suicune replied. I nodded, but worried about Raikou; he was still trapped in those box things. I knew there was nothing I could do myself; I couldn't break those traps and this boy could.

_Julian's POV:_

I could hear what was going on before I fully woke up. I heard Suicune talking to some other people. I faintly recognised Entei's voice but there was a female voice I'd never heard before. I hadn't planned to alert anyone to my awakening, but when I opened my eyes slightly I immediately turned away and hissed under my breath; the sun had been shining directly into my eyes. The two beasts and the teenage girl turned round from where they'd been sitting. I sighed and sat up, blinking the bright circles of coloured light out of my vision before meeting the girl's eyes. Neither of us seemed to want to be the first to speak and there was a bit of a standoff until Suicune broke the silence,

"Julian. This is San, the girl I told you about and San, this is Julian." He introduced and that was enough to get us talking,

"you really have powers? You saved Suicune?" The girl, San, demanded, the subconscious power ringing through her voice made me want to shift back, but I fought the urge and gave a single nod to answer her. She smiled and held her hand out, her entire defensive posture changing and the power fading with it. I looked at her hand, then took it and let her pull me to my feet.

"Then I have to thank you, for doing what I couldn't." She said. I blinked and gave a grin back to her,

"I couldn't just leave him. I owed the water beast a huge favour." I said then looked over her shoulder at Suicune,

"I didn't ask before, but what did you do with the girl I entrusted to you?" I asked, my voice going hard; that girl was the only meaning in my life anymore and I'd die to keep her safe.

"don't worry, she is safe. I made sure of that before I came back for you." Suicune replied,

"why bother? She's more important than me. She needs protecting." I hissed,

"I couldn't let you get captured by them. They created you Julian and I don't doubt they have ways to force you into submission!" Suicune growled. I growled back and static electricity sparked from my body. San took a step back while I reigned in my anger. I sighed, but San spoke before I could,

"who is this girl? Suicune said I'd know her because I know the tribe she came from." She asked, I looked back at her,

"yeah. They all spoke highly of you, San. The girl I'm talking about is Skye." I replied. San's eyes widened,

"Skye?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded,

"the youngest, but most powerful. When the tribe was hunted, Faye and Quinn told me to protect her with my life while they and the hunters bought us time. I wouldn't disobey Faye, not after all she'd done for me… so, I took Skye and fled. She was twelve years old by this time and was slightly too reckless for her own good." I paused and sighed; I hated telling this story because the ending was always the worst.

"I brought her back about a month later, guessing that was enough time for the tribe to have chased away the Galactic grunts and repaired anything that needed it. I… I was wrong. I brought Skye back to her worst nightmare and I still don't think she's forgiven me for it, not completely. There was nothing left, everything had been destroyed. In fact, there was only one tree in the area that hadn't been burned to the ground; the huge oak that most of the tree-house used to be built on. There was a note stuck to it. I read the note silently and refused to let Skye see it." I stopped again and San asked,

"what did the note say?" I closed my eyes and recited it from perfect memory,

"'we missed you, boy, this time. But don't think this is the end; if you come back to the place you were created within three months I'll let that girl you're so fond of live, but if not we'll track you down ourselves, force you to come back and kill the girl. Choose wisely.'"

I opened my eyes and met San's ice blue ones; they were full of pity and sadness.

"so what happened?" She asked. I shook my head,

"I couldn't go back, I didn't believe they'd simply let Skye live, so I fled with her again. We kept running aimlessly, trying to get as far from team Galactic as possible, but no matter what I was always drew back to the city that served as Galactic's headquarters, the one that had the beasts trapped on top of buildings. I kept going back there and even I can't explain why, but I did begin to communicate with Suicune; he gave me information in return for me temporarily removing the drain on his powers by blocking the electrical power on the trap, unfortunately I couldn't keep it up for long, those things have major power." I admitted. San nodded,

"I know the raw power those boxes hold, I tried to destroy it to get Entei out but it fired my power back at me; how did you manage?" She asked, curiously.

"I didn't attack it, that's why. I simply touched it gently then let my power go into it slowly, just as the energy flooded towards my hand then the two collided and all the power goes into the nearest power source; me. I have to use all the energy I have just to force it back out; sending it down into the building below where it overloads the electrical systems inside; making a mini blackout in the building. Sending energy into the trap then using more energy to force out all the excess power drains me completely and I'm completely powerless for the next few hours; not something I'd recommend." I explained. San smirked,

"so you're a living, breathing lightning rod that doubles as something like an earth wire." She said. I laughed at her statement,

"that's one way to put it." I replied. San smiled and sat down, looking round at the forest; a rare part of it that wasn't burnt and destroyed. I looked at Suicune,

"where is Skye? She'll get scared if she wakes up and I'm not there." I said. Suicune snorted and gestured to his back; he was going to take me to her. I walked over and got onto his back at the same time as San got onto Entei's back. They were coming too. It wasn't that far from where we had been; still in the good part of the woods. Suicune stopped by a tree that had a huge hole in the centre of it. I got off his back and walked to the hole; Skye was curled up inside, sleeping peacefully. I reached in and lifted her out, supporting her with both arms. She sighed contentedly and turned towards me. I smiled; the tight feeling in my chest fading when I saw she was safe. San walked over and stood next to me,

"I shouldn't ask because you've only just got your power back, but could you do for Raikou what you did for Suicune?" She asked, her voice and expression were both so hopeful. I looked at her from the corner of my eye then sighed; both her and the other two beasts would be with me, so I never thought of anything that could wrong with this one. I nodded and watched her eyes light up happily. She got onto Entei's back and I got onto Suicune's, with Skye sitting in front of me. I kept her steady so she wouldn't fall off.

It took only about an hour to reach the city and me and San got off the beast's backs.

"If you need help send us a telepathic message, San." Suicune ordered. I watched Skye, lying on Suicune's back as the beasts walked out of sight. San turned to me and held her hand out,

"I have to thank you for doing this; I understand how it must hurt." She said. I clasped my own hand around hers and she smiled. I followed her up to the roof that Raikou was trapped on. San took a step back as she watched me place my hand onto the box.

_San's POV:_

With my advanced sight I saw almost invisible power on the box flow towards Julian's hand. His own power was also almost invisible, but had a blue tinge as it flowed into the trap. The two energies clashed together and flared into a fully visible blue and white light. I covered my eyes for a few seconds, when I looked back I saw Julian wincing as the blue power surrounded the white one, trapping it in place before all of it surged right up his arm into his body. He screamed in pain and I saw he was fighting to keep his hand on the box. I could see the blue power vanish, but more and more white power flowed into his body. I gasped; there was much more than I thought and I started to believe he couldn't do it. His muscles trembled as he struggled to stay on his feet and keep his hand on the trap. I admired his endurance as he managed to keep his hand on the trap until all the white energy was in his body, then he let go of the trap and a huge surge of half visible blue power surrounded his body. I could feel it's tremendous power from here and I watched the white power mix with the blue and both flowed down his body and seemed to melt through the roof of the building. When it was all gone Julian fell to his knees then groaned and fell forward as if he lost the strength to even hold himself up. I lunged forward and caught him before he hit the ground then laid him down gently. I looked at the trap as Raikou started to open his eyes. He looked at me immediately and his eyes widened. He leapt out of the trap and it hit the ground; useless.

I ran over and hugged him,

"where have you been all this time, daughter?" He asked softly.

"I told Suicune; I don't know, but we'll work it out together." I said with a nod. Raikou glanced at Julian,

"hmm. I recall warning the boy about attempting something like this until he had gained enough control over himself." He said.

"You know him too?" I asked and he nodded to me,

"he's been to visit all three of the beasts, for help." He replied. I looked at Julian then knelt down beside him. He met my eye then looked at Raikou, before shakily pulling himself to his hands and knees,

"we have to get out of here, team Galactic will come up and the executives will work out I did this because of what happened with Suicune." He said, but I knew he wouldn't make it so I pulled him to his feet and took some of his weight then helped him onto Raikou's back. I looked at the door leading down from the roof and could hear humans running up the stairs.

"Time to go." I said then ran to the edge of the roof, Raikou right next to me. We both hit the ground and started running just as I heard the door slam open. I started laughing and led the way back towards the other beasts that were hanging out of sight at the edge of town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own San, Yami, Julian and the tribe, nothing else.**

**R&R please.**

_Skye's POV:_

I woke up and yawned, before my mind became alert enough to realise I was laying on something warm and soft that was moving. I opened my eyes and started in surprise; I was lying on Suicune's back and Entei was walking beside him. I hadn't seen the beasts for ages now; a few weeks ago when Julian went to talk to them, but I'd never really interacted with them myself. I lifted my head and looked around. The two beasts were pacing around the edge of the city, but I couldn't see Julian anywhere and gave a slight gasp of fear.

"You're safe, young one. Julian will return soon with San." Suicune said without looking at me. I nodded, trusting him. I hadn't really heard the last part of the sentence, just that Julian was coming back.

I sat up and looked around at the burnt forest; I felt sad when I saw it like this and looked down at my left arm, at the scar that was my only reminder of the day when team Galactic came to our camp and attacked us. Faye, Quinn, Ash and Yami led the hunters into a bloodbath and not everyone survived, the four leaders though, were captured and taken away. Faye made Julian take me and run and to protect me with his life. I protested greatly; wanting to stay and help and in the end we had no time. Everyone was surrounded by grunts. Julian picked me up off the ground and held onto me tight, using his arms to hold me against his back. I regret hitting him and screaming in his ear to put me down, since I didn't make it easy and he was trying to help me. Quinn and Ash covered him, avoiding the grunts attacks as he fled. An executive spotted us and sent out a Golbat then made it use Air Cutter. The attack was so powerful it cut through Julian's shoulder and sliced along my arm. Both of us cried out in pain, but Julian didn't stop running.

I looked up from my scar when I heard a female voice call out to the beasts. I looked to my right and saw... San?

"San? Is that you?" I called. She nodded,

"Hey, Skye! Good to see you again." She called back, then my eyes went past her to Raikou. On Raikou's back was Julian, but something was wrong with him; he was sitting up, but barely. He'd slumped forward. I jumped off Suicune's back and raced over to him,

"Julian!" I screeched and San turned to the side just in time to avoid me before I crashed into her. I kept going and skidded to a stop beside Raikou. Julian lifted his head slightly and met my gaze with half closed eyes. I placed my hand on his upper arm and glanced down at his hand in shock; his fingers and palm were all black, as if they'd been burnt. I looked at San, silently demanding an explanation.

She asked if I was aware of the box traps before going on to explain what Julian did. I looked up at Julian,

"idiot." I muttered under my breath as San walked over and helped him down off Raikou's back. He hissed in pain when he stood on the ground and I guessed if he forced the energy back out of him into the building below then the soles of his feet would be burnt too. I knew they'd heal; Julian always healed and very quickly, but I still didn't like seeing him hurt. I felt useless as San walked past me, supporting Julian's weight. I sighed and walked after them. I went round to Julian's other side and helped San lower him to the ground where he could rest. He shifted so he had his back leaning against a tree then he closed his eyes, but I knew better than to believe he was asleep; he wasn't capable of it naturally, he was just relaxing to make it easier for himself to regain his energy. San looked at me, but paused; as if she wasn't sure how to ask something,

"where… where are the rest of the tribe?" She asked cautiously, obviously not wanting to upset me. I swallowed and met her gaze,

"Faye, Quinn, Ash, Page and Yami were caught by a Galactic commander and a whole lot of grunts just after Julian and me escaped." I replied and she sighed, I knew how she felt; Yami was like her twin while Faye and Quinn were my brother and sister. I walked over and sat down beside Julian, resting my head on his chest. I wasn't planning on sleeping, but I knew he felt better when I was with him. I felt his tensed muscles relax and smiled. San watched us for a few seconds before turning to the beasts,

"I want you guys to patrol the area. I don't want any unwelcome visitors." She ordered. The three beasts nodded and raced off in different directions.

"Don't worry, Skye. The tribe are tough, they'll be ok and I'll help you search for them, if you like." She offered. I gave her a half smile,

"thanks, but I don't know where to start. I've no idea where they could be." I admitted.

"That's ok. We can find them together; the three of us." San said, she had such determination in her voice that it gave me added hope. I gave a short laugh then looked at Julian. It wasn't often he felt safe enough to allow himself this short time of vulnerability; he was fully awake and could hear everything that was going on, but he couldn't move any of his muscles; he couldn't stand up, couldn't move his arms, he couldn't even open his eyes but this temporary paralysis state meant his energy came back twice as quickly. When most of his energy has returned he will be able to move again.

I knew Julian could hear everything me and San said and I knew he was still mentally aware, but just couldn't physically move. I looked at San, wondering how he felt he could trust her so much in such a short time. He never did this with me unless it was absolutely necessary, but as much as I hated to admit it, I knew the reason for that; I wasn't a fighter and knew that if we were attacked there was no way I could defend myself, let alone both of us.

"When did the tribe meet Julian?" San asked,

"around three or four years after you disappeared. Yami and Faye found him completely exhausted, drained and bleeding to death in the middle of the jungle. They brought him back to the camp and Page took care of him. It took around two full days before he even woke up, but he was afraid of us, afraid of what we would do to him. Faye was able to calm him down and worked out that he was only, technically, a week old because of his creation date and he had next to no knowledge of the world outside team Galactic's cruel ambition. They made him that way personally so he'd be easy to manipulate, but it didn't work out. He feared them and fled after taking that prototype thing that he still keeps attached on a thin rope around his neck. Because the Galactic thugs were cruel and that was all he knew, Julian assumed everyone was that way, which was why he feared the tribe at first. Faye felt bad for him and accepted him as the newest member of the tribe, he gradually came to trust us and started to develop a real personality of his own. Faye and Yami taught him all kinds of things while Quinn and Ash helped him learn to control his powers, so the jungle didn't suffer electrical surges as powerful as lightning bolts every time his powers got too high for his body to safely store, so the boys helped him learn how to release small doses of energy into the ground every now and then where nobody could be hurt and soon it became a subconscious thing; he no longer has to think about doing it…." I trailed off and drifted into thought; remembering a time when me and Julian ran into the team Galactic commander I hate the most; Mars.

"Skye? What's wrong?" San asked gently, her tone clearly implied I didn't have to tell her if I didn't want to, but I thought it would be best to tell her anyway. I swallowed,

"I was just thinking about something that happened about five months ago now, but I can only tell you my side, there's more that happened that I don't know about because I wasn't there at the time…" I took a deep breath and blinked away the jealous tears this memory brought forth,

"I'd gone into the city alone to buy supplies for the two of us. Julian didn't want to risk going somewhere that public. When I went back to our meeting place I stopped in my tracks, remaining out of sight, because Julian wasn't alone; a Galactic commander named Mars was with him. They were just standing there, face to face, talking. Julian was breathing hard as if he'd been running and Mars held some sort of small, strange looking umbrella thing by her side. I couldn't see Julian's expression because he had his back to me, but Mars looked overjoyed; as if just by being there with Julian she was getting everything she ever wanted. She said something, but I was too far away to hear what it was. Julian snorted and turned to walk away, heading towards me. I shrunk back, making sure he couldn't see me, then Mars said something else and he stopped, a look of panic on his face before he changed it to indifference and looked back at Mars. He said something back to her and she shrugged. He turned round and walked back towards her, slowly. He stood completely still while she stood on her tip toes and whispered something into his ear. Julian jerked back and electricity sparked around his body. Mars simply laughed and moved back before running into jungle. She turned back and waved before she disappeared out of sight. Julian sighed and turned around, facing the direction I was standing in. He called for me to come out and revealed he'd known I was there the whole time and apologised for having to see that. I asked why he didn't attack her, but he just shook his head and told me we had to leave." I stopped and looked at San, before I knew it she'd pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Skye, tell you what, we'll get the truth out of him soon as he wakes up." She offered and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

_Julian's POV:_

I listened as Skye told San what she saw the day Mars caught up with us. I felt bad; knowing she wouldn't feel that way if she knew what really happened and the real reason I seemed so unbothered. I internally sighed and knew it wouldn't be long until I had enough power back to be able to move again. I was relieved because I had a bad feeling and wasn't able to place it. San and Skye fell silent but I knew when Skye had got up and moved away from me.

After about ten more minutes I had enough control of my body to open my eyes. I looked around and saw San and Skye sitting together eating some food that Skye had in her bag. They glanced over at me and Skye smiled. Skye and San looked at each, then the younger girl nodded. San looked at me,

"I know you heard everything we said, so we want you to explain exactly what happened that day with you and Mars." She said. I sighed, but before I could even open my mouth to speak, a branch snapped nearby. San's head snapped towards the sound, automatically. San stared defensively at the eighteen year old Galactic commander that had come into sight. Skye looked angry, but she shrunk back.

"What happened that day is I promised Julian I'd come back to bring him home where he belongs." The Galactic commander smirked as she looked from Skye to San before resting her gaze on me. Her grin widened,

"oh, looks like our flaw when building you has actually come in handy. You can't move, can you Julian?" She playfully taunted. I didn't reply, but hardened my eyes before meeting her gaze so she'd get my meaning. I tried to move my arms but could only lift them a tiny bit off the ground before they dropped again.

"get out of here!" San growled, her own power ringing in her voice to make it stronger and more threatening. Mars looked at her, unimpressed

"I've heard all about you, beast daughter. Don't worry, you play a part in our plans too." She said, as if San would find some comfort in that. San narrowed her eyes,

"I told you to leave." She snapped before leaping at Mars, going to attack. She took her by surprise and managed to pin Mars to the ground. Mars narrowed her eyes and threw up a pokeball, bringing out a Bronzor,

"use gyro ball!" Mars called and the attack made San go flying backwards. She growled and sent out her Roserade,

"use shadow ball!" San snapped. The Roserade seemed to feel the anger San did and put all its anger into the attack, making it very powerful. The attack hit the Bronzor, almost taking it out, but it just about managed to hang on.

"Use confuse ray!" Mars hissed and San leapt forward, taking the confuse ray for her pokemon and becoming confused herself. Mars laughed, but that soon faded when the Roserade looked up at its confused human then turned to Mars and bared its teeth in anger. Roserade leapt into the air and its eyes seemed to glow white with power then it used an unusually powerful magical leaf. It knocked out the Bronzor and just kept going, hitting Mars. Mars half turned and held her arms up to protect her face, while she screamed in terror and pain. Roserade stopped after a minute or two then looked at San again. Skye stepped forward cautiously, not sure if it was safe to approach the pokemon, but Roserade did its equivalent of a smile and ran over to Skye. Skye laughed and bent down to Roserade. She took her backpack off her back then started going through it, eventually pulling out a berry that would cure confusion. Roserade's face lit up and they ran over to San to give her the berry. Mars watched them go then smirked and walked over to me. I narrowed my eyes, glaring at her, but I still didn't have enough energy to move. Mars knelt down and grabbed each of my wrists, ignoring my glare. I watched in confusion as she pulled my hands together in front of my chest and held onto my wrists with one hand while she pulled some sort of glowing shackles out of her pocket. My eyes widened as I realised what the bluish glow on the shackles meant; if I used my powers at all, they would absorb the power and render it completely useless. She clasped the shackles onto my wrists and a chain made of pure energy linked the shackles together, so I could move my arms but was limited to how far apart I could move them.

"Now let's see you evade us again, Julian." Mars taunted. I scoffed and looked away from her, unable to even do much else.

"Hmm?" Mars muttered in confusion as she noticed the thin rope around my neck. She lifted it and her eyes widened in amazement as she saw the small object hanging on the end of the rope; the prototype I stole from them. She smiled as she held it gently in her hand, still on the rope around my neck though. It looked like a small, plain, pure black ring, dotted all around the sides with shiny red stones, but there was a small space that was missing a red stone. I knew it was so much more than that and it wasn't even a ring at all. I knew it could get bigger, to fit around something's neck and control it completely. That was what it was created for. Mars looked at the space where the last red stone was missing from. She smiled and pulled a small pouch from her pocket. I let out a small gasp as she lifted the lost stone out of the pouch; if she put that into the prototype it would get its power and she could do whatever she wanted with it; and Galactic's objective right now is to bring me back. She moved slowly, enjoying the tension. She lifted the ring, ready to slot the stone into the missing section when a physic blast of pure white energy hit her in the back and she dropped the stone onto the ground, losing it. I sighed in relief as she turned round in anger. San was standing a few feet away with the three beasts behind her. I could sense her power radiating off her, much more than there had been. Her hair and her eyes were pure white and her hair and clothes were being blown about by a non-existent wind. Mars lost her nerve and backed away a bit, but she paused and looked down to search for the stone. I saw it before she did, it was close to my hand so I slowly stretched my fingers out and scooped it up, holding onto it. Mars didn't even see the subtle movements and she kept searching for it in vain. She gave up when San sent out another energy blast that ripped the tree I'd been leaning on in two. I flinched at the closeness of her blast, then watched Mars run off, yelling that she'd be back or whatever. I leaned back on the remains of the tree and sighed. I lifted my arm up and opened my fist, looking at the small stone. I didn't know what to do with it; but knew I couldn't just leave it here.

"What's that?" Skye asked as she and San sat beside me, looking at the stone. San's hair and eyes were back to normal and most of the power I sensed from her was gone.

"It's the missing part from this." I said, holding the prototype up for both of them to see,

"I'm confused. You've gotta explain that thing." San said, pointing to the prototype. The three beasts came forward,

"that is the first of many devices that team Galactic were going to create to be able to fully control living creatures, both pokemon and human. Fortunately, that is the first and only one they were ever able to create because they finished the prototype at the same time as they finished creating Julian. When he woke up, he had a massive power surge and destroyed the computers beyond repair. All their plans and blueprints for the device were on those computers and when Julian ran away he took the prototype with him. All the scientists had left of it was that tiny red stone, which they hadn't slotted in yet so it would remain inactive. Without the prototype and without the blueprints on the computers team Galactic were unable to make another of those things." Suicune explained. San picked up the tiny red stone,

"so this completes the circuit or something? So, what happens if it gets turned on?" She asked. I took over from here,

"if it gets turned on it can get bigger or smaller compared to who you're going to put it onto. For example, if Mars had put the stone in and turned it on then thought about me, it would get big enough to clasp around my neck, like a collar. After that, it overrides the part of your brain that gives commands to your body so the person who put the device around your neck will be the one to give you commands that you have to follow no matter what." I explained. San narrowed her eyes,

"so why did you take it in the first place? If you were newly created, how did you know?" She asked curiously.

"Well. It didn't happen exactly like Suicune described it. I was with team Galactic for two days before I escaped. I didn't know much about the world around me. All I knew was the cruelty of team Galactic and the way they used to beat me for not being able to understand their commands. I did know, though, that this prototype gave out a strange electronic signal and that drew me to it, even though I got beaten for being near it. On the second day, Jupiter, another commander, caught me with the prototype and she sent out her pokemon, to attack me. I begged her not to, but she wouldn't listen. Instead of silently enduring the beatings like I normally did, I felt anger for the first time and the intense desire to make her stop. My power unlocked and flooded out of me in a huge rush and I couldn't stop it. Jupiter and her pokemon hit the wall hard and everything electrical in the room was destroyed. Saturn; the third commander, Mars and several scientists ran into the lab to see what was going on. Mars went over to see if Jupiter was alright and the scientists were overjoyed that my powers were working. I growled, my power fuelling my anger and their joy quickly turned into fear when they saw the blue electricity crackle all around my body, like lightning. Saturn, Mars and Jupiter backed away while some scientists attempted to calm me down and others took notes over what was happening. My growls turned into roars and all the power that had been stored inside my body transformed into one gigantic lightning bolt and rose up to the ceiling before separating into several smaller bolts and raining down around everyone. While they were panicking, my anger faded into fear, a familiar emotion and I bolted. My power seemed to act of its own accord and destroyed the security systems, making my escape much easier. After a few days of wandering I stumbled into Faye's jungle. By this point, because of me being unable to control my power, it had caused huge damage to my body and I was bleeding to death. My power was all gone so I was also completely exhausted. After a while I couldn't move anymore and fainted. Not long after that Faye and Yami found me and took me back to their camp." I explained everything and both girls listened with amazed interest.

"Wow. No wonder you were afraid of the tribe when you woke up, if those Galactic creeps treated you like that." Skye said softly, placing her hand gently on my arm. I snorted,

"it's in the past now. I don't really think about it anymore." I said. The girls nodded then San looked at the beasts,

"where should we go from here? I think we should track down Giratina and Celebi, as well as try to find out where Latias went then try to track down the tribe." She offered. I looked at Skye then we both nodded; having nothing else to do. The beasts nodded as well. San knelt next to me and put my arm around her shoulders then pulled me to my feet. I raised my other arm slightly so the energy that linked the shackles wouldn't become visible and prevent me from moving my arms too far apart; if they were close enough together the energy was completely invisible. San helped me onto Suicune's back then Skye got on in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her and she smiled up at me. San leapt onto Entei's back and ordered the beasts to go. All three started running off on her command.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own San, Yami, Julian and the tribe, nothing else.

Read and review please.

_San's POV:_

Night had long since fallen and I walked through the streets of the city with Julian. The beasts and Skye were all sleeping in the woods. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't fall asleep, so me and Julian headed to the city to begin our search. Not long after night fell, Julian regained control over his body and I managed to work out that even though those shackles around his wrists would absorb any power he used; they weren't immune to being broken using brute strength, so we both were walking through the city to find bolt cutters or something. As well as that, we were searching for any clue to where Giratina, Celebi or Latias were. The streets were abandoned as all the humans were at home, asleep. We walked in silence, listening for any unusual noises. About ten minutes later we passed a huge building and I noticed Julian stopped in front of it. I paused and looked back at him,

"Julian?" I asked softly.

"This is team Galactic's headquarters. I was created in the labs on one of the top floors. Something's going on inside; I can feel the power surges." He said and automatically started heading towards it. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back,

"what're you doing?! These people are after you remember?" I cried. He jerked in surprise and looked at me,

"sorry. It's those stupid surges. It makes me just go towards them without thinking." Julian admitted.

"Look, we can go take a look, but first we have to find something to break your shackles." I said firmly. Julian nodded and I led him away from the building. I came across a hardware store, but since Julian couldn't use his powers to short-circuit the alarms and we couldn't afford to draw attention to ourselves, I had to call on my own powers. I sent out Roserade,

"listen. I'm gonna break the window and I need you to destroy the security alarms as soon as they ring, ok?" I asked and she nodded. I smiled and stretched my arms out fully on either side of my body, then my eyes and hair turned white. I focused on the wind that blew around me every time I summoned my powers and willed it to do as I commanded. I threw my arms forward, palms out; aiming at the shop window and the wind gusted forward and smashed the windows. Alarms went off immediately, but Roserade's eyes went white also and she quickly found and destroyed the source of the noise using magical leaf. I sighed and both mine of Roserade's eyes went back to normal, as did my hair. I remembered Arceus telling me, before I came back to life, that as well as gifting me with these powers he also allowed my pokemon partners to sense and connect with my powers, to use a mild form of them too.

I ran into the store with Julian and it wasn't long until I found a hammer. He set his arm down on a table and I aimed the hammer for the edge of the shackle,

"this is going to hurt, but I'll try not to break your wrist." I told him,

"wait, what…" that was all Julian had time to say before I brought the hammer down hard and shattered the shackle. Julian's scream of pain echoed through the shop. I bit my lip, thinking I'd went a bit too hard. Now that one of the shackles was broken he could use his power again and used it to break off the other one painlessly.

"Oops." I said sheepishly as he glared at me. I helped Julian create a makeshift sling with a piece of cloth I found elsewhere in the shop then we ran back to team Galactic's building. I grabbed a pokeball and released my Salamence,

"take us up to that top window." I ordered then got onto its back, followed by Julian. Once we reached the window though, he smashed the window and leapt through it,

"Julian!" I called then sighed and leapt in after him. I stopped to return Salamence than ran after Julian. I saw him standing at a doorway and paused next to him. My eyes widened when I took in what was happening inside the room; Latias and Celebi were locked in cages surrounded by scientists. I was about to cry out for my friends, but Julian covered my mouth with his good hand, glaring at me. I bit my lip, remembering he was supposed to be on the run from these people. After a few seconds, once he was satisfied I was going to keep quiet; he took his hand away again. After a few seconds Julian nodded to himself then shoved me back, behind the open door. Before I had time to do anything, alarms started going off. The scientists looked up and ran out of the room, heading somewhere else, I wasn't sure where, but I shot Julian a grateful glance and ran into the room. I raced to Latias's cage while Julian went to Celebi's. I soon located the padlock and brought out Roserade to break it, then had her break the padlock on Celebi's cage too. I pulled Latias out of the cage then Julian helped me hold her weight while Roserade carefully held Celebi, making sure not to hurt her with her poison barbs. We ran over to the window, but stopped when we heard the voice. We turned round to see lots of grunts holding pokeballs. Julian and me narrowed our eyes at the same time. I set Latias down, leaving Julian to hold her weight then grabbed my own pokeballs. I released Salamence and it broke through the window with its brute strength,

"Julian, Roserade, get onto Salamence's back. He'll get you to safety." I ordered. Julian got Latias onto Salamence's back, then lifted Roserade and Celebi onto it too then leapt on himself. Salamence then flew off. I turned back to the rocket grunts and narrowed my eyes. I sent out my Flygon, trusting her power completely,

"block their path with dragon breath!" I ordered and Flygon obeyed, spreading flames in front of all the grunts. I laughed and leapt onto Flygon's back as she flew out the broken window. I looked around, but didn't see Salamence. I guessed he would go back to where the beasts were, so I directed Flygon back to the forest.

I sighed in relief when I was them there. Julian was lying down next to Skye, as he had been doing before he left with me. Suicune was using recover on Latias and Celebi. I returned Flygon, Salamence and Roserade then sat down beside Raikou.

_Julian's POV:_

I sighed when everyone went back to sleep for the rest of the night. I sat up and glanced down at the damaged bone in my wrist. I rolled my eyes then decided to watch the sunrise. After about another hour, Skye and the beasts woke up. We decided to get moving. Skye helped me lift San onto Suicune's back so she could keep sleeping, but we woke up Latias and Celebi. We walked through the woods, going nowhere in particular. I looked at San, then Skye, knowing all three of us had the same goals,

"Suicune." I said and he looked at me,

"we have to go to Galactic's main headquarters today, where all the executives are." I said and his eyes widened,

"you can't, Julian. The executives are looking for you." Suicune replied.

"I know, but the tribe and the missing legendries are there and this'll be our last chance before the top scientists start the experiments for real." I told him. Suicune sighed,

"ok, but you'll have to be very careful." He warned and I nodded. We walked to the city with Galactic's main headquarters. San had woken up by this time and we explained it to her. She nodded in agreement; wanting to save her friends. Skye and the beasts were the ones who came up with a plan. I walked up towards the entrance with San. San had Celebi hiding in her backpack and Latias was invisible. I took a deep breath and San looked at me sympathetically. She slid her hand into my good one comfortingly and together, we made our way into Galactic's headquarters.

Just as I suspected; there was no-one in the main area since the experiments would be starting soon. We ran up the stairs, but the corridor went two ways, left and right past the stairs,

"let's split up, cover more ground." I offered, San hesitated but nodded. She ran right and I ran left. I burst through two double doors and saw stairs leading down, further than the ground floor. I followed them down and found myself in a huge underground basement. I gasped in shock; attached to strange machines were Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus. The place was swarming with scientists, including the ones that created me. Both Mars and Jupiter were here too, barking orders. Mars turned round and paused; she was looking right at me. A smile spread across her face and she started bounding excitedly towards me. Panic made me bolt back up the stairs, but I only made it up halfway before I felt a sharp jab in my leg. I ignored it and kept running, but a sudden wave of tiredness washed over me and my vision blurred. I struggled against it and kept moving, but didn't reach the top of the stairs before my legs gave out and I fell backwards. Two pairs of arms supported my body so I wouldn't fall down the stairs. I looked up and saw both Mars and Jupiter. I hadn't even heard them come up behind me. They started taking me back down to the basement. I tried to get away from them, but sleep overtook me completely before I even had a chance.

_San's POV:_

I threw open a pair of double doors and paused. I saw a group of people in the room, lying unconscious on the floor while shackled to the wall. They were much older, but I just knew it was the tribe. I ran to Yami and shook her. She blinked open her eyes then looked around. When she saw me her mouth dropped open,

"San?" She asked, not believing it. I nodded and smiled,

"it's really me, listen… I'm going to get you all out of here. I promise." I told them stepped back and released Roserade. I forced my eyes and hair to turn white as I built up my power, so Roserade would also have access to it. It made her magical leaf powerful enough to cut through metal. She shattered everyone's shackles then Yami ran to wake them all up. I went back to normal and returned Roserade,

"what is going on in here?"

We all turned round to see one of Galactic's commanders, Saturn. He smirked when he saw me,

"well, well, beast daughter. I was wondering when you'd make an appearance. Now we can begin." He said. I glared at him, but didn't reply; I had more important things to do. I was glad the rest of the tribe didn't dwell on me not aging, they knew it wasn't the time. They surrounded me protectively and we ran towards the door. Saturn blocked our way and sent out his Golbat. Before we could do anything, he had it use confuse ray. Once we were all confused, he lifted a tranquiliser gun and shot at me. I grunted and swayed on my feet for a few seconds before dropping. Saturn lifted me and started walking away. Yami snapped out of confusion first and ran after him. She released her own Roserade and had it use magical leaf. Saturn's Golbat took the attack, then fought back. Saturn used the distraction to escape with me.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw I was inside this large glass cylinder with my arms stretched above my head. I looked around and saw Julian in another cylinder next to mine, still asleep.

"Good morning, beast daughter!" I looked down in front of me to see Mars standing outside my cylinder, looking very upbeat. I narrowed my eyes and bared my teeth, but it didn't seem to faze her. I looked past her to see Jupiter and Saturn working on some very large machine that had wires attached to the top of both mine and Julian's cylinders. I looked beyond that again and saw Arceus, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina lying on gigantic pedestals. I looked back at Julian when I saw slight movement. His eyes were open now too. We looked at each other, but his gaze moved to Mars when she started talking to him.

"We're ready Mars!" Jupiter called to her. Mars nodded and joined the wires together; so the ones coming from the machine joined with the ones coming from our cylinders. I felt a huge surging pain go through my body and I screamed. I could dimly hear Julian screaming too and knew they were doing the same thing to him.

I think I lost consciousness sometime during that time of intense pain, but something was off when I woke up, something didn't feel right. It took a few seconds before I figured out what it was; there was a mental barrier blocking me from myself; my body wasn't my own anymore. I guessed who it now belonged to when I saw the team Galactic executives smirking triumphantly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own San, Yami, Julian and the tribe, nothing else.**

**Read and review please.**

_Yami's POV:_

I wanted desperately to chase that man who took San, but I knew Faye was right; I had to leave with the rest of the tribe and make a proper plan to save her. We ran to the window and saw the three beasts down on the ground, watching us. Someone was sitting on Suicune's back, but we couldn't see who from this distance.

We all jumped when, suddenly, Latias appeared next to us.

"Yami!" She cried happily and flew around us all,

"Latias, can you help us get down there?" I asked, pointing to where the beasts were,

"of course." She replied. I nodded and released my Ditto, getting it to transform into an Aerodactyl,

"take Faye and Ash." I told my Ditto. It nodded and allowed the two of them to get onto its back. Latias then took me and Ash. Once we were all on the ground, we ran over to the beasts,

"Faye! Quinn!" The little girl cried and ran over to them. Faye gasped and her and Quinn hugged the girl,

"Skye!" They said together. I stood with Ash to the side, while they had a family reunion,

"Yami-San." I looked at Suicune when he said my name,

"did you see San and Julian in there?" He asked. Faye looked at him,

"Julian was in there?" She cried in disbelief, then all the tribe glanced worriedly back up at the building.

"If they didn't come back out with you, I'm afraid something must've happened." Suicune commented,

"we have to go back." I said firmly. Everybody nodded, in total agreement.

Before anybody could speak, four huge roars came from underground, loud enough to shake the ground we stood on.

Skye's eyes went unfocused and she started giving short gasps of terror. Faye and Quinn knelt down at either side of her, whispering to her. After a few seconds, Faye looked at me and Ash,

"we don't have to go anywhere. They're coming here." Faye reported. We looked at her in confusion, but she pulled us all further back, out of the way, just before the ground shattered from underneath and Palkia and Dialga flew up out of it. We all gasped when we saw San and Julian, standing on each of the legendries shoulders.

"San!" I called and tried to run forward, but Faye and Ash stopped me,

"wait." Faye said softly, staring up at them.

_San's POV:_

I stood next to Julian as we watched the team Galactic executive's turn off some machines then Arceus and the creation trio opened their eyes and roared loudly, making everything shake with the effect

"Dialga, Palkia. Go out and show the world that team Galactic has succeeded in their plans!" Jupiter ordered and the controllers of time and space stood up. Saturn looked at Julian and me,

"go with them." He said simply and the two of us ran over and climbed up to the legendries shoulders. Dialga and Palkia then flew up and broke right through the ceiling of the basement, going up until they reached outside. I looked down at Yami and the tribe, calmly even though I was silently screaming inside. I was forced to watch as Yami ran forward and I heard a very low growl from Palkia, who I was standing on, but luckily Faye and Ash prevented her from coming too close,

"San! Please come down!" Yami cried, staring up at me fearfully. Without making the conscious decision to do so, I stepped off Palkia's shoulder and the air currents made invisible steps for me to walk down until I reached the ground. Yami raced forward and threw her arms round my shoulders, but I shoved her off hard enough to knock her to the ground. I was screaming apologies, begging her to forgive me, without actually saying it out loud. I hated the confused and upset look in her eyes as she got to her feet. Faye reached forward and gently pulled Yami back towards her. Dialga and Palkia roared and I was about to walk back up to take my place on Palkia's shoulder when another voice stopped me,

"San." I turned and met the eyes of Raikou. He walked forward until he was a few metres away from me. He didn't speak again, just watched my face for any flicker of emotion. After a while he did speak though,

"I know that you will fight this and win, daughter, but we can't be of help to you until you do. Just remember that we'll be waiting for you to come back and there will be no ill feelings." He told me. I simply scoffed and walked back to Palkia, even though inside I was trying my hardest to tell him 'thank you.'

I watched as the rulers of space and time used their power to show the humans that team Galactic had won. I was laughing gleefully as I watched the town get destroyed. I looked over and saw Julian was laughing too. I had a sudden urge to run through the air. I ran over to Julian and grabbed his hands, pulling him off Dialga's shoulder. My power extended into him while I was touching him, which is why he didn't fall. We spun and ran through the air, surrounded by all the flames in the buildings. The rulers of time and space left to go to another part of town. We laughed when the humans down below stared up at us, dancing in mid-air while the city burned.

Inside though, I was crying, trying my hardest to break down the mental barrier separating my mind from my body.

After a while, I glanced down to see Latias and Celebi flying up towards us. My expression changed from joy to emotionless as I watched them.

'_San?' _Latias asked telepathically.

'_Latias help!'_ I said in my mind, but she didn't seem to be able to hear me. She was listening to something else. I screamed in pure frustration, hating it so much. Latias and Celebi exchanged a glance then I activated my power and sent a blast of wind straight towards the two of them. They were having a very tough time staying where they were with the wind blasting at them and eventually were forced to flee. I walked slowly down towards the ground, Julian next to me. We walked through the city, my wind keeping the flames safely at a distance.

Half an hour later both of us stopped and looked back, we both felt a strange need to go back to the Galactic headquarters. We looked at each other then I grabbed his hand and we started running.

We made it back in record time and jumped down the huge hole left by Dialga and Palkia the first time we left.

We saw the tribe attacking the Galactic executives, trying to get at a large machine. We didn't know why, but we felt that machine was very important. We ran between the tribe and the machine with our eyes narrowed,

"Leave now and I won't hesitate to attack you!" I warned, letting power ring through my voice. Yami narrowed her own eyes and clamped her hands on my shoulders,

"snap out of it! This isn't you, San!" She hissed then slapped me. Everyone stopped and gasped, watching. I put my hand on my cheek in shock, then looked back at Yami. I threw her into the wall without laying a hand on her then Julian shot a bolt of blue electricity from his left arm towards her. Yami's favourite pokemon, her Marowak, took the hit for her. Yami reached forward and picked up her Marowak, muttering gratefully to it. The rest of the tribe turned angrily back to Julian and me.

"San, Julian, get them!" Mars hissed and we both leapt forward. I saw the half invisible blue energy form around Julian's body and smirked, before conjuring the familiar wind that automatically came with my powers. The tribe all released their most powerful pokemon and ordered them to attack. I stood in front of Julian and conjured a protective force field that blocked their attacks. The tribe narrowed their eyes, then smirked.

"San!" Julian called and I turned round just in time to take the full force of Latias's psychic attack. I hit the wall hard, but stood up and growled. Julian let the blue electricity he'd been building up surge from his body. Latias narrowed her eyes and used thunderbolt. The two electrical attacks collided and it was simply a battle of wills to see who was stronger. A bunch of thick thorny vines surrounded me and I turned to glare at Celebi, who was hovering nearby. She flew closer and I could see the regret in her eyes. I focused my energy and sent a shockwave of power at her. It hit her hard and she went flying backwards. She collided hard on the floor, but weakly got up again.

'_no! Stop it!' _I screamed mentally and resumed using my power to pound at the barrier. I couldn't stand seeing Celebi hurt.

I must've cracked the mental barrier or something because a few tears dripped down my face as I watched Celebi. Her eyes softened and she removed the thorny vines before she fainted. I glanced back over to Latias and Julian to see his power begin to overcome hers.

"No!" I managed to force myself to cry and both of their concentration dropped. The lightning went out of control and hit them both. It would've hit the tribe members too, if they didn't dodge in time. When all the lightning vanished I saw both Latias and Julian lying on the floor, opposite each other. Electricity was sparking off their bodies. The tribe ran towards Latias and me and the executives hovered over Julian. Mars leaned down, seemingly concerned.

I silently gasped when I felt myself being forced back behind that barrier and looked over to see Jupiter and Saturn watching me suspiciously. I pointedly ignored them and knelt down next to Mars to check on Julian. I watched the tribe flee with Latias and Celebi, knowing they had to help them.

After another few minutes Julian groaned and opened his eyes slightly,

"Julian!" Mars exclaimed happily, but moved back as he attempted to sit up. I reached out to steady him,

"are you ok?" I asked and he nodded,

"why did you scream like that?" He asked. I noticed all three executives watching me too, waiting for my answer. I bit my lip,

"reflex. I'm really sorry. It won't happen again." I said and that seemed to satisfy them. Mars handed Julian some painkillers and bandages for the wounds the electricity gave him. Julian stood up and looked at me,

"we can't let them come back again." He said and I nodded, even though I desperately didn't want to.

"it's been quite a day. We'll handle it from here with Giratina and Arceus if those people come back. You guys should rest." Mars told us, smiling. We both nodded and walked upstairs, to the third floor of the building. There were bedrooms up here and we each took a spare one. I, at least, fell asleep immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own San, Yami, Julian and the tribe, nothing else.**

**Read and review please.**

_San's POV:_

I opened my eyes then sat up; looking round at the bed I was lying in. I remembered Mars telling me to come here and I relaxed. I yawned and stretched then went downstairs.

"San." I looked over my shoulder at Jupiter,

"we sent Julian on out to capture the renegade legendries. I want you to go collect the other legendries that are in our traps above the buildings. Use these and you'll have no trouble." She instructed and handed me a small white necklace that would cancel the effects of the traps as well as a whole bunch of metal collar type things. They looked like a much more basic form of the prototype Julian had

'_No! Don't tell me they took it from him and made these from it.' _I whimpered to myself as I walked out of the building. I ran up to the nearest roof with a metal trap and saw Latios. I touched the trap with the necklace and all the power from it faded. Latios opened his eyes and looked at me. He narrowed his eyes and flew out of the trap. I jumped back to avoid getting hit as it fell. I turned to Latios and my face lit up. I held my arms out to him, wanting him to come down to me, but he shook his head and moved further back. I narrowed my eyes; remembering he could sense emotions. I walked up on the air until I was level with him then used a shockwave of my power to slam him down onto the roof. He cried out in pain and I was sobbing inside, but outside my face was blank. I walked back down and clipped the metal collar around his neck before he could move. When he looked up at me again I told him to go to team Galactic's main headquarters. Once he left I moved on to the other traps, repeating the process with Mew, Rayquaza, Articuno and all the others legendries until I'd done it for all of them. I walked back to the building and saw with relief that Julian was already back. I saw Celebi unconscious in his arms and Latias was nuzzling Latios. The effect of the collar must've worn off because he was on edge and was gently pushing Latias behind him, still the protective big brother. She made a soft noise and Latios looked back at her, after a few seconds he gave a small nod and they both changed into human form. They ran over to me and grabbed my hands, then the next thing I know there's a huge psychic force pushing against my mental barrier. I internally thanked them repeatedly and used my own power to help, pounding the other side of the barrier. I felt it start to weaken slightly and my eyes shone with grateful relief. The eon duo saw it and the psychic force got stronger. It was starting to hurt now but I ignored it; wanting the barrier removed more than anything. The next thing I knew though, Latios and Latias were yelping and the psychic force left completely. I gasped and started breathing heavily before a rush of dizziness made me fall backwards. Julian leapt forward and caught me, letting Celebi drop to the ground. I looked up and saw the faint blue power on his body fading and knew he'd attacked the eon duo, but now that the barrier had repaired itself, I could no longer control my body. I pushed myself up, out of Julian's grip and looked down scornfully at Latios and Latias, who were both faintly sparking. I looked round at the other legendries as they started to come out of the temporary control and pulled the collars off themselves. I remembered the theory I had before and looked at Julian's neck, but the original prototype was still there; the scientists must've created a basic form of it, but without being as good.

The legendries all looked at me as they remembered what I did, but I met their gazes without emotion. The legendries all exchanged a look with each other, knowing I was on the opposing side, but being hesitant to attack me. I watched calmly as Saturn pulled a lever and a cage came down on most of the legendries. The few that dodged immediately fled, including the newly awakened Celebi and the eon twins. Julian conjured electricity on his hands then spread it on the bars of the cage, electrifying it.

'_I have to find a more permanent way of destroying this barrier!' _I snapped, letting a surge of power slam into it, but it didn't even make a crack.

I sighed and tried to think of a solution. I remembered overcoming it when I hurt Celebi, but was afraid of that happening again. I couldn't risk it.

I left the building while everyone was busy and wandered through the streets. I walked slowly through an alley and before I knew it, I was slammed into the wall by a man with a gun. He had his hand clamped over my mouth. I saw some other men nearby too. I growled and narrowed my eyes, knowing what the man planned to do. The man whispered something into my ear, but I was too focused to hear what he said. I clenched my fist and concentrated on summoning the familiar wind that came with my powers, without actually accessing my powers; so my eyes didn't change colour. It wasn't working, so I bit the man's hand and let out a loud, short scream when he let go of my mouth. A shockwave of uncontrollable power sent the man flying into the wall then pure silver energy flared around my body. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my stomach then screamed again, in fear this time. The other men started backing off, but they didn't get very far when I heard furious growls and pained yells. I opened my eyes again to see the men flee the area and Suicune, Entei and Raikou turn to me. I also saw Yami on top of Suicune's back. They must've seen some of my fear in my eyes because they started coming towards me, slowly and carefully.

"No!" I yelped, pressing my back against the brick wall at the side of the alley, but the power around my body surged towards them, forcing them to back off. Entei leapt forward again and ignored the silver energy. It surged out and hit him. He landed on the ground and tried to force his way forward, through it.

"No! Get away from me!" I yelled and threw my arm out towards him. The power got stronger and threw him backwards, into the wall.

Suicune and Raikou watched from a safer distance then turned back to me,

"San, don't you recognise us? Please let us through, we aren't going to harm you." Suicune begged.

"I can't!" I called back, struggling to get this power until any sort of control; I couldn't even move because of it and still had no idea where it came from; I didn't summon it.

"San!" Yami called, getting down from Suicune's back. She walked forward, but stopped again when my power shifted towards her slightly.

"We're going to help you, San. I promise. Please just hang on until we can." She said then sent out her Ditto, making it transform into a Pidgeot,

"find the tribe!" She ordered, leaping onto its back and it took off into the sky.

_Yami's POV:_

Pidgeot landed in the large clearing where the tribe was temporarily staying and I leapt off its back again.

"Faye! You have to help me!" I called. Faye looked up from where she was treating the injured Celebi, which had come to the tribe with the eon duo after escaping.

"San's in big trouble! She's out of control!" I told Faye and she listened while I told her in detail about what happened.

"Right, well we need something strong enough to counteract San's power and get through to her." Faye replied. We looked at each other, both knowing. Faye sighed,

"we're going to need Julian." She admitted. I nodded,

"I'll get him. You stay here, continue helping Celebi." I said. Faye looked like she wanted to argue, but instead she nodded and walked back. I leapt back onto my Ditto and got it to fly to the Galactic headquarters. I returned it and slipped into the basement through the hole left by the time and space rulers. I stayed out of sight and looked around, but only Jupiter was down here. I knew I couldn't stick around without being caught and so, made my way back out. I sighed, not sure where to check now when a loud bang made me look up. I could very barely notice two figures on the roof. I sent Ditto back out, as an Aerodyctal this time and flew up. I sighed in annoyance when I saw Mars and Saturn, but not Julian. Mars looked over and narrowed her eyes,

"what are you doing here?" She snarled, with her hand on a pokeball.

"I don't have time for you! Where's Julian!?" I snapped. Mars was about to reply, but Saturn ordered her to go back downstairs. She groaned, but did as he said.

"why?" He asked suspiciously, glancing at me.

"It's important." I replied and he shrugged,

"so is this and he's needed here, soon as he comes back." He replied. I scoffed and turned to leave,

"good luck tracking him down in this city." Saturn taunted just as I left. I had Ditto soar low as I searched intently.

"Down there." I said, pointing to the bank of a lake. Ditto landed and transformed back into its proper form. I saw Julian standing on the bank, staring down at the water as if he was waiting for something to swim by.

"Julian! San needs your help!" I called to him and he turned his head to look at me.

"What?" He said simply.

"Please. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency. She's out of control. Her powers have gone crazy." I begged and he nodded, agreeing. Ditto transformed back into an Aerodyctal and we both got onto its back.

_San's POV:_

I watched in horror as the beasts kept trying to get close to me and one by one they fell to the force of my power. I screamed again as I felt like something was crushing me.

"San!" I glanced over when I heard my name to see Yami and Julian.

"No! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" I yelled, but they ignored me. Yami said something to Julian that I couldn't hear through the deafening hum of the silver energy. Julian then started coming forward and I tried to back away, but there was still a solid wall behind me. The power surged forward and hit him, but his body glowed with faint blue energy and it prevented mine from doing what it did to the beasts. Julian's steps slowed as he had to use more effect to get through my power to get to me. My power was becoming stronger and he was really struggling now. The blue energy started to surge from him and force back my power. I shook my head, feeling like I had to help myself. I threw my arms forward and my power did the same, forcing Julian's power back. He had his mouth open like he was screaming, but I couldn't hear anything at all now through the even louder hum of my power. Julian met my eye and I saw an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't place, before his power withdrew completely and mine, without anything to push against anymore, went flying forward and surrounded him. I gasped and waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened. My power started to come back after another while, but before I knew what was happening, a huge surge of blue power appeared and caught me off guard. I yelped and threw my arms forward, making my power go towards it, but even it couldn't stop the frightening blue power,

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, wanting everybody to go away, but without being completely sure why.

"why?" I could barely hear it, but I knew that Julian was speaking. I saw him in the middle of the blue energy,

"just go away! I need to be alone!" I shouted back,

"you don't mean that!" I heard him say. I didn't reply, so he started coming closer, trying to force his way through my protective shield again.

"Go away!" I yelled, angrily this time and my power got stronger again.

_Julian's POV:_

San's power was the most powerful I've ever felt, it was all I could to stay alive inside it. I felt my power starting to weaken and put more energy and concentration into it. I was trying to work out why San seemed so afraid all of a sudden,

"Yami!" I called and heard her faint reply; the hum of San's power was very loud.

"When you went to the headquarters to look for me, were the executive's doing anything strange?" I asked, deciding they had to be behind it.

"um… well, I saw Jupiter messing with switches on some machine, but Mars and Saturn had some strange… thing on the roof." She called,

"that's it!" I yelled, but couldn't say any more; like San, I was still under Galactic's influence. I ignored Yami's questions and left her to figure it out herself.

_Yami's POV:_

I finally figured out what Julian was trying to tell me and ran over to Suicune as he woke up. He used recover as I explained to him we had to go to the headquarters roof and destroy something to save San. I leapt onto his back and he ran towards the place, going as fast as he possibly could. He jumped and landed on the roof. Saturn was still there and Mars was back. I sent out my Roserade and my Jolteon,

"distract them!" I ordered as I ran towards the machine. Suicune moved with me, watching the executive's carefully as they were forced to bring out their own pokemon to fight against mine.

"Suicune, use aurora beam on this thing!" I called and he obeyed me, attacking the machine until we destroyed it. I cried out happily until I felt hands clamp on my shoulders,

"think you're smart huh? That was a fake." I heard Saturn's voice in my ear and all the happiness drained from me. I looked over my shoulder to see him and Mars standing behind me.

"I don't believe you." I said defiantly and Mars smirked,

"do you really think we'd be so gullible as to tell you that Julian wasn't here and to let you go off to go look for him?" She asked sarcastically. Suicune growled,

"if you don't let go of her right now…" He stopped, letting the threat trail off. Saturn narrowed his eyes, but took his hands off my shoulders. I ran over to Suicune, glaring at the executives.

"If you don't tell us where the real machine is right now, I'll make you wish you'd never even heard of my daughter." Suicune snarled.

"no need." I whirled round to see Faye and Ash, on their flying types, Skarmory and Fearow, hovering just off the roof,

"we took care of it already. San should be fine." Faye told me. I smiled and thanked both her and Ash before they left. We had no reason to stay now so I leapt onto Suicune's back and he fled before either of the executives could stop us. He raced back to the alley, but when we arrived, I gasped,

"No!" I cried, in shock and fear and sadness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own San, Yami, Julian and the tribe, nothing else.**

**Read and review please.**

_Julian's POV:_

Once San's clone left with Suicune I refocused all my attention on keeping my power strong enough to keep San's back. I grunted as I had to dig my feet to the ground, so I wasn't pushed back. I couldn't risk moving forward anymore, because that would provoke her into using even more power.

"San." I called to her, but she didn't reply. I felt my power supply reaching its limit, but I really didn't want to unlock the reserves. I promised myself a long time ago that I would never do that again, it was too dangerous. I glanced at San, I could barely see her through the almost solid silver energy, then I looked at Entei and Raikou, I had no choice.

"Run." I barked at the beasts, they looked at me and decided to listen. They fled the alley and I closed my eyes. I braced myself for the major upcoming pain as I forced my own power back inside my body. I felt the searing pain of San's power as I withdrew inside myself, searching for the mental lock of my reserve power. I soon found it and struggled to undo it. Once it was off, it all flooded out at once. I could barely stand as all this dark blue power clashed with San's, overpowering it.

"No!" San yelped and strengthened her own power, but she was unable to overcome mine. The only problem though; that once her power vanished, I couldn't summon mine back and it hit her full on. I winced in sympathy as she screamed. My power forced her to fall then doubled back. I could do nothing as it spread all through the alley. I looked over my shoulder as I heard Yami. I used all my willpower to try and keep my power from hitting her and had an internal clash with the origin of my extra power, but it was very strong. The only way I could win was take myself down with it.

I closed my eyes and shut myself off from the outside world, hoping that Yami and San would hold on until it was over.

_I stood in what looked like a wasteland, dead grass was everywhere and lightening flashed around me. A very dark blue version of me appeared opposite me, sparking with electricity. This was the personification of my extra power,_

'_have you come to send me back?' the thing asked, humour in its voice. I raised my eyebrows,_

'_I am not dumb enough to believe you would go back without a fight.' I replied and it smirked,_

'_pity.' It responded. I narrowed my eyes, trying to work out how to do this. It was a huge gamble, sending us both down; if I failed and it didn't go with me, it would go on a rampage and destroy everything in its path. _

_I closed the distance between me and it. It kept an eye on me, but didn't move. I held my hand out, it grinned and put its hand on top of mine. I ground my teeth together to keep from yelping at the pain; touching this thing is like a human touching a lightning bolt. It widened its grin so it was showing teeth. I pushed down the pain and smirked back at my power. It narrowed its eyes and tried to step back, but I grabbed its shoulder and held it in place,_

'_you can't control me and you can't trap me. Now what, master?' it asked sarcastically, pulling away from my grip. I glanced down at the electrical burn it's 'skin' left on my hand and clenched my fist._

'_Now we both go down.' I told it and lunged. I tackled it to the ground and conjured a large hole below us; it would close up once we both fell in. I hated this, but couldn't let it have free reign. We both fell down, but I instinctively reached up and clamped my hand on the edge of the hole. I felt the power's hand close round my ankle and hissed in anger. I reached up and put my other hand on the edge, next to my first one. I kicked out with my other leg, trying to make the power let go, but it had an iron grip._

Yami's POV:

The dark blue power vanished when Julian's eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped to the ground. I knew he forcibly did that to himself, but wasn't sure what he was doing. He went really pale and after a minute or two a burn mark appeared on the palm of his left hand, then his right. I watched the beasts run to their daughter so I knelt down next to Julian. I lightly touched his shoulder, but he flinched away from me. I noticed his arms, legs and shoulders forming burn marks and assumed his chest was too, but I had no idea where they were coming from. I looked over at San to see Suicune had used recover on her and she was waking up.

"Julian!" San called and ran over. She knelt down next to me and shoved me hard, out of the way. I tried not to feel angry; knowing it wasn't the real her. San called Julian's name a couple of times, then smiled; as if he'd replied to her.

_Julian's POV:_

_The power had used my body to climb up, but I knocked it off and now we were hanging side by side, each attempting to knock the other one down, because there could only be one winner. We both looked up when we heard a faint voice, one that didn't belong here. It took another few seconds before I was able to understand what it was saying; it was San calling my name,_

'_San!' I called back._

"Julian! Are you ok?" _I smiled at the concern in her voice. I looked at the power personification to see it was sparking in anger,_

'_I'm fine, but don't let anyone near my body, this is going to get rough!' I called to her,_

"ok!" _I heard her call back and I nodded, then exchanged a look with my power. It lashed out and kicked my stomach. I let go with one hand and it kicked out again. I grabbed its ankle before it hit and pulled it down. Its fingernails dug in hard and that alone allowed it to hold on. I put my hand back up onto the edge and used my strength to start to pull myself up,_

'_No!' the power snarled and jumped, it wrapped its arms round my throat, hanging on that way. I growled; knowing I couldn't get rid of it now without letting go myself. I looked over my shoulder and met my powers eye, the exact same dark blue as the rest of its body; it didn't even have any whites around its eye. I felt the burn on my throat from its grip then muttered an apology to San. I loosened my fingers and threw myself backwards._

_San's POV:_

I waited, standing a good distance away from Julian and making sure everybody else did too, just like he told me. After a few minutes I saw burn marks form on his throat, just like the ones at multiple other places of his body. I knew what was going on, even if no one else did; I had a power personification too, that I had to release once, but I suspected his wasn't as friendly as mine was and wasn't willing to become submissive, now that he's released it. I only hoped he'd win if he's fighting against it. With no warning, Julian's body arched and blue sparks started flying from it. I yelped and ducked, as did Yami.

"Julian?" I asked softly, once the sparking stopped. I needed to talk to him, but was afraid of getting to close. Raikou stepped to my side,

"I will cover you." He offered, I glared at him for a few seconds; he was on my opposing side, team Galactic's opposing side, but then I relented and allowed him to help me. We walked over to Julian's body and I touched his shoulder gently,

"Julian?" I asked.

'…_.San.' _I heard his voice, but it was faint and exhausted.

'_Get lost, beast girl.' _I heard another voice that sounded almost exactly like Julian's, except with a mild electrical ring in it.

'_don't listen to him San. Are you ok?' _Julian asked,

"yes, I'm fine, but are you?" I responded,

'_uh, I'll live.' _Julian replied, but he hesitated.

"what are you keeping from me?" I demanded,

'_he's trapped. We're both trapped down here, any bright ideas beast girl?' _I heard the other voice again, but it felt strangely like it was mocking me. I narrowed my eyes,

"Julian, if you grant me passage, I can help you." I offered,

'_No!' _Julian snapped and I flinched slightly, _'if you release me, you release both of us and he will go on a rampage.' _He added,

"but I can't just leave you." I protested. He didn't reply, but I felt a change. I nodded to myself; there was passage now. I knew I had to find my own power personification to help Julian, because there was no way I could take his power by myself. I glanced at Yami,

"guard us." I said before I followed Julian's lead and forced myself into unconsciousness.

_I opened my eyes to see I was in a beautiful forest with trees that reached the clouds and a bright blue sky. I smiled as a figure that looked like me, except she was pure silver, instead of normal human colour. Her hair and her eyes were pure silver too, even more so than mine when I access my powers. She smiled,_

'_hello San, did you need my help?' She asked,_

'_yes actually, I need you to help a friend of mine. He is trying to lock away his power personification, but it is fighting back.' I explained and she nodded,_

'_I see. Ok, take me to where they are and I will help.' She said and held her hand out. I placed my hand in hers, feeling a warm glow in my hand when I did so and showed her what Julian looked like and explained to her what his powers were, so she could trace his subconscious and take us there. We both closed our eyes._

_When I opened my eyes again, I was in a huge wasteland with lightning striking nearby. I saw a huge hole a few feet from us and looked at my power,_

'_that is where he went with his power, trying to seal both of them away.' She explained then focused her power towards the hole. A few seconds later, both Julian and his power personification appeared. I looked at the power and saw it was all dark blue, like mine was silver, but electrical current was spreading all over its skin._

'_San?' Julian asked in surprise, 'how'd you get here?' He added,_

'_what do you mean? You opened a passage for me to come here.' I replied. He shook his head,_

'_no I didn't.' Both of us then looked at his power. It shrugged,_

'_I wanted free. I've been trapped in that stupid hole for far too long.' It spat. I looked at my power so it approached Julian's,_

'_trying to destroy your master is not the way to go about getting freedom.' She said gently, reaching out. Julian's power slapped her hand away,_

'_I will not bow to someone weaker than me.' It snarled, my power shook her head and used her power against him. Her shockwave ability forced Julian's power down to his knees. He bared his teeth, but her shockwave was prevented him from attacking her with his power. I looked at Julian,_

'_if you leave with me now, we'll have won.' I said and he nodded reluctantly, but stared back at his power, as if he didn't like seeing it on its knees. I watched him, but he shook his head,_

'_tell your power to stop.' He said, I sighed but nodded to my power and she stopped the shockwave. Julian's power lurched forward once the pressure holding him to the ground was gone. He looked at Julian in confusion._

"_If you don't yield to me now, I'll have it so you're trapped again, permanently." Julian hissed. His power narrowed its eyes and got to its feet. Before I knew what was happening, blue electricity erupted from the power's body. I gasped in amazement as my power shielded me with her body; I'd never seen that amount of power before, not from Julian anyway. His power yelled in anger and Julian had conjured a large rock that he was kneeling behind; to protect himself. My power ran with me over to the rock where Julian wrapped his arms round me. My power then ran out and though I couldn't see it, I could hear the vicious growls, the loud bangs and the sparks as the two of them clashed. Julian and me sat behind that rock for what felt like hours, but I had no idea how much time had actually passed, when all the sounds stopped, replaced with heavy breathing. We both stood up and saw there was a huge crater in the ground, ending just before our rock. Julian walked towards the edge of the crater and I followed. The two powers were in the middle of the crater. They were perfectly still, just staring at each other. They both looked badly injured and ready to drop. I exchanged a look with Julian and we both walked down, heading to our power personifications. Mine smiled at me and Julian's bared its teeth at him._

'_Who won?' I asked._

'_Tie.' Both of the powers hissed at the same time._

'_So will you yield to your master now?' My power asked._

'_Give me a break; you're in no position to give me orders.' Julian's power snarled, but stumbled unsteadily to the side, forced to allow Julian to steady him,_

'_and you're in no position to refuse them.' My power replied, calm as ever. The other power sighed and met Julian's eye. It growled and grabbed his wrist. Julian closed his own hand over his power's wrist and they both closed their eyes. I watched with my power as both of them enveloped with a light blue light. When it vanished, the power's injuries were healed and it sighed, nodding. It lowered itself until it was kneeling on one leg in front of Julian. Me and my power smiled, relieved. Julian nodded to his power, accepting its submission and the power vanished. I smiled at Julian,_

'_I'll see you when we wake up.' I told him, then my power took me back to my own subconscious, where the forest was. She looked at me,_

'_call for me if Julian's power becomes rebellious again.' She said and I nodded then hugged her, healing her own wounds,_

'_thank you.' I told her then she vanished._

_Yami's POV: _

I was sitting with the beasts, getting increasingly worried when Julian groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at his many burn marks calmly. He ignored us completely and looked at San; she woke up a few seconds later and smiled at Julian. He held his hand out to her and they both stood up when she took it.

"San." I said walking forward, but stopped when she glared at me,

"you helped me and though I'm not sure why, we are still on different sides, don't assume us friends because of this." I warned then left with Julian, even though inside I was begging to tell my clone, my twin, just how thankful I was.

"So do you think your power is going to behave now?" I asked Julian as we sat on the roof of a supermarket,

"no." He responded and I looked at him in shock, but he wouldn't meet my eye, staring up at the sky instead,

"Julian?" He asked, but he ignored me. I grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at me. I gasped and let my hand drop; his eyes were dark blue, all through, no white bits even.

"No, the power is not going to behave." He said, in a voice that wasn't exactly his.

I got up and backed away,

"but you swore your loyalty." I stammered and the power laughed. It got up and followed me,

"I swore nothing. I simply kneeled." It spat, as if the very idea was poison. It glanced down at its burnt hands and looked like it didn't know what emotion to have; annoyance or pleasure. It chose annoyance.

"Stupid." It muttered.

I felt a familiar calling in my head; team Galactic wanted me and from the power's expression, I knew it felt it too,

"what is that?" It demanded,

"the people controlling me and Julian are summoning us." I explained and the power bared its teeth,

"we'll see about that." It muttered then glanced at me,

"you say controlling like it's a bad thing. Take me to these people and I can break that control." It offered, holding its hand out. Inside, I was desperately begging to take its hand, but I shook my head.

"So that's how it is, you can't go against them, very well." The power muttered then knocked my legs out from under me, catching me before I hit the ground.

"Consider this a favour." It said and I was thanking it repeatedly from behind my mental barrier. The power grinned like it could hear me, but that was impossible; even Latias couldn't hear me…. Wasn't it? 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own San, Yami, Julian and the tribe, nothing else.**

**Read and review please.**

_San's POV:_

I remained still as I was carried across the rooftops by Julian's power personification, only because the last time I struggled, I got punched. I rubbed my jaw where I knew a bruise would form later on, if it hadn't already. Inside, I was trying to figure out how it could appear to hear me when even Latias couldn't. The power leapt across the final roof and landed in the centre of Galactic's headquarters rooftop, right next to the door that led down into the building. Mars was waiting for us and she came over as the power set me back onto my feet. Mars glanced at me then at Julian and frowned, but shrugged to herself,

"come on. The others are waiting for us; we are now ready for the final part of our plan." She said excitedly. Julian glanced at me when Mars turned away, but I shrugged; I didn't know what they were planning either.

We both followed her down to a lower level and went into a large room that I hadn't been in before. I saw Jupiter and Saturn watching some scientists as they worked and briefly wondered just how many scientists team Galactic had, as well as several grunts all around the room. Jupiter glanced at us and sent a questioning look at Mars, who nodded. Jupiter walked forward and held Julian's jaw in her hand as she tilted his head up. I guessed she was looking at his eyes. Julian narrowed his eyes and blue electricity sparked over his body. Even that small amount of power was enough to send Jupiter into the wall. Then everything happened at once. The grunts were trapped against the wall they'd all been leaning against by some sort of electrical current that Julian sent towards them that sort of reminded me of a net, we were both surrounded by the scientists who had strange looking things in their hands that kind've looked like energy readers and the three executives seemed ready for something to happen, though I wasn't quite sure what that was yet. Julian grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him. I felt myself falling backwards as my legs were once again kicked out from under me. I glared up at him as he rose into the air, hovering a couple of feet off the ground. I looked down and used my advanced eyesight to see he had turned invisible electric currents in the air into something strong enough to support his weight, so to humans it only looked like he was hovering. About a second after he rose into the air, something had shot past where his leg had been, though I only saw it out of the corner of my eye, so I wasn't really sure what it was. Julian narrowed his eyes and glanced round at all the executives. I rolled my own eyes as I heard the scientists whispering to each other. Even after all this time, they still thought we were experiments with no real emotions. I hate them and wanted desperately to slam them into the wall, but my body wouldn't co-operate.

"San, get that thing down here!" I heard Jupiter's order then glanced up at Julian. I arched my body up, then slammed it down. The suddenness of what I did made his arms go slack with both the shock and the force and I dropped to the ground. I then gathered my wind around me and threw it towards him. I watched as he held his arms up in front of his face as the electric currents he was standing on vanished with the strength of my wind and Julian dropped suddenly to the ground. Mars grabbed his arm, to pull him up but she yelped and jerked back; a burn mark forming on her hand. Julian laughed to himself as he watched her from the corner of his eye then got to his feet himself. He turned his hardened gaze to me and I automatically flinched, realizing my mistake. Lightning bolts dropped from the ceiling and jammed into the ground around me; like a cage.

"Any power you use will hit these lightning bolts and they're retaliation will be twice as bad." Julian commented. I still wasn't used to that electrical sound in his voice and actually had to remind myself that it wasn't him, it was his power's personification. He then turned to the executives and smirked. He narrowed his eyes slightly and, before any of them could move, a huge bunch of electrical currents exploded from the machine behind them. The executives gasped in shock and horror.

All at once the mental barrier in my mind shattered and I regained control of myself. I screamed in pure joy and a huge smile lit up my face, until I saw all the scientists that had been gathered around stretch out a large electrical insulating net.

"Look out!" I screamed, unable to do anything else with the lightning bolts still keeping me trapped in place. Julian's power spun round in time to see the net, but unlike what I thought, the scientists didn't throw it; instead they started to corner the power against the wall.

I hated how I could do nothing as the power was forced back. He tried launching his power at the scientists, but the insulating net absorbed the electricity. I saw a bunch of hooks in the wall where the power was forced to. Once he was far back enough, the scientists hooked the net into the hooks.

I looked around and saw several grunts releasing water type pokemon. I knew water would do no harm to Julian and smirked as all the water pokemon used their attacks against the power, but my smile faded as the power screamed in pain; his electricity surging around his body, reacting badly to the water and it was only then I remembered that Julian's power personification was all electricity, even if it didn't look like it when he took over Julian's body. His body slumped and remained still even though static electricity was still coming from it. Mars walked over to the power, watching it curiously. It didn't move.

"Well… that was easy. So much for our ultimate weapon." She commented. It was then that his eyes snapped open.

_Julian's power POV:_

The water did hurt me a lot, but I would never go down that easily. I listened to the red-haired girl mention about me going down. I snapped my eyes open and built up all my power inside my body, ignoring the faint cries of pain from the real Julian, as this power was too much for him to handle, even if it wasn't close to my full power, which I couldn't access in this body. I saw that girl, San, back away as far as my imprisoning lightning bolts would let her go and knew she could see the power behind my eyes, even if the red-haired galactic executive couldn't. I arched my body forward, as far as the net would allow me to go and unleashed all my power at once. It hit the insulating net and started to get absorbed. I saw San turn to a machine that read the energy level that came from my body, but I couldn't see it from this position. I yelled in anger and sent out even more power. As well as all the power in my body, I turned the faint electrical currents in the air into strong lightning bolts to add to the power hitting the net. I could see the executives flinching away, even if none of my power was getting through the net. I could see the burns forming on Julian's feeble body; even though I couldn't feel them right now. If I had my own electrical body, no harm would've come to it and I'd be free by now, but the only way I could gain control was by taking Julian's body. I was still trying to get him to give me back my proper body, but he was refusing. I was putting all the power this body could handle into trying to break the net, but it wasn't enough,

'_Julian! Give me my body!' _I snarled,

'_No, because then you'll be in control forever!' _Julian snapped back,

'_what would you rather? Us getting killed behind this stupid net and San going back under their control or me being in control for a while so I can save us all!' _I hissed, but he didn't reply for a few minutes,

'_you swear on your life that you'll return when I ask you to?' _He asked,

'_only if you give me a bit of leash sometimes. It gets incredibly boring locked inside the deepest parts of your mind, Julian.' _I replied.

'_fine.'_ I heard Julian's consent before my skin turned dark blue, just like my eyes and electrical currents flowed comfortingly along my skin. I laughed excitably and launched three times as much electricity at the net as I had been using with ease and it shattered once the energy readings on the machine overloaded with my pure power. I glanced at San long enough to remove my lightning bolts from around her then brought one of them to me to stand on, like a surfboard almost. I grinned at San and launched a little bit of my power at all the machines in the room, overloading them with ease, before shattering the window and fleeing the building.

_San's POV:_

I watched Julian's power destroy all the machines and fly out the window, standing on that lightning bolt he conjured. I looked round when I heard a loud, enraged roar. I couldn't help smiling when I saw Arceus with the rulers of time, space and distortion behind him. I raced towards them and ran up through the air until I reached Giratina's head, where I then sat down. From this height, I could see the huge cage containing the remaining legendries, except the three beasts, the eon duo and Celebi. I asked the time and space rulers to go free them while Giratina left the building to go find the other legendries and Arceus stayed to take care of team Galactic.

I directed Giratina down when I saw everyone gather in one place; the tribe and the legendries I was looking for. I stepped off Giratina's head and raced forward at full speed, before hugging Suicune tightly. Tears ran down my face as I heard the surprised noises from everyone.

"San?" I glanced at Yami, my twin, as she spoke then pulled her into a hug,

"I'm so sorry." I murmured into her shoulder, still thinking it was weird that she was ten years older than me now. Yami-San hugged me back,

"don't worry it about San. You're ok now." She said softly.

"Where's Julian?" Faye asked. I bit my lip and explained to her all about both of our extra power and how it was personified. I explained that Julian's power had taken control and fled once it shattered Galactic's control over me, Arceus, Giratina, Dialga and Palkia.

"Ok, so here's what we do. First we track it down and thank it for saving you, then we force it to let Julian have control again." Faye decided.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own San, Yami, Julian and the tribe, nothing else.**

**Sorry this chapter is so late and it's a little shorter than usual, but I promise I'm going to do my very best to update more often. **

**Read and Review please. **

_San's POV:_

I sat on Suicune's back as my parents stood by the tribe as Yami and Faye worked on making a plan on how to stop Julian's power personification. I mentioned that it seemed to have a weakness to water, seeing as its body was full of electrical currents.

It only took ten more minutes for me to become bored, so while all the others were busy planning I directed the three beasts to go for a run, wanting to spend time with them.

They ran for miles and miles, just enjoying the high-speed wind blasting my hair back. I glanced down at the water-using beast, wondering if his power would weaken Julian's power enough for Julian to regain control. I paused in my own thoughts, beginning to wonder if getting rid of the amount of power that creature possessed was a good thing. I did want Julian to be in control, don't get me wrong, but that supposedly evil being saved my mind from Galactic's control, when it didn't even have to. Infact, it went out of its way to help. I was starting to become torn, but shook those thoughts out of my head, imaging how angry Julian would be, just like I was when I was locked inside my own mind.

'_Daughter, look.'_

I glanced over at Raikou when he spoke to me then followed his gaze to the edge of the city. There seemed to be a thunderstorm, but with no rain or even thunder.

"Strange." I commented, looking to the electrical beast for clarification.

'_There is no lightning without thunder, not naturally. That storm was caused by something.' _Raikou explained. I nodded,

"go towards it." I ordered and the three beasts changed direction.

I leapt off Suicune's back and raced over to the middle of the thick clouds that lightning was striking from every few seconds to see scorch marks in the ground. It took a few seconds before I realised that the scorch marks were letters. They were difficult to make out, but I managed to decipher something about a shopping centre and familiar enemies. I wasn't sure what the power was trying to tell me, all I knew for sure was that I had to go to the shopping centre in the city.

"Entei, go back to the tribe and tell them where we're going. Raikou, Suicune come with me." I said, leaping onto Raikou's back. The two beasts ran into the city while Entei ran back the way we'd come.

Everything seemed to be fine when we reached the shopping centre. I was walking through the streets while the beasts kept an eye on me from the rooftops, as we knew chaos would happen if people saw any legendries just out and about. I saw the power through the crowd; the blue electrical body was hard to miss, then ran over towards him. He was lying casually in a hammock he'd set up between two pillars out of sight of the main crowd. He had his eyes closed and he didn't move, but I just knew he was aware of my presence. I couldn't help an amused smirk, until I heard my name in a familiar yet fearful voice. I looked around until I found the source and I couldn't quite believe my eyes; Felix and Jodie. The two humans that I had met multiple times in my life. They were trapped within a solid cage made of pure dark blue power and were staring at me in complete amazement. I turned angrily back to the power,

"what on Earth?" I asked eventually, but got no response,

"San! Please help us!" Felix called, his arms wrapped protectively around Jodie, but I didn't dwell on them. The power looked completely relaxed now, but I knew that could change at a second's notice. I approached the side of the hammock and still the power didn't move. I frowned,

"hey, you invited me here in your own weird way. The least you could do is talk to me." I pointed out.

"Fine, if you insist." The power responded without opening his eyes; in that same electrical tone as always. I rolled my eyes and used my wind to harshly shift the hammock to the side, throwing him onto the ground. He landed crouched on his feet with his hands spread out on the ground for balance, proving my point of just how alert he had been; he'd braced himself before the hammock even fully tipped over. He glanced up at me in annoyance,

"I was listening. You didn't have to do that." He pointed out and I couldn't help laughing, ignoring the confused looks sent to me by Felix and Jodie. The power used the electrical currents in the air to support his weight as he rose into the air then lay back down in the hammock, having already moved it back to its original position, taking away all the annoying effort that normal people have of trying to get into it.

"San! Hello!" I heard Jodie call, as if I had somehow forgotten about them.

"So what are you doing with those two?" I asked. The power closed his eyes again, now that he was back on the hammock,

"you knew them and I could hardly get at your beloved tribe members, you've warned them about me." He replied,

"but why are you going after people I know?" I hissed, beginning to lose my patience.

"How else do we play?" He asked. I decided to play along, for now,

"play what?" I asked.

"I haven't quite made up my mind yet, but it involves chases and puzzles." The power responded and grinned evilly. That was all the warning I got before I was blinded with a painfully bright blast of electrical light. I heard a scream and pathetic sounding threats, coming from the humans I think. Then everything went quiet.

After the very bright light, everything was pure black; I couldn't see a thing. I looked around and rubbed my eyes, but they felt painful to touch and nothing changed.

"San?" I spun round, on alert, but relaxed once I realised the voice belonged to Suicune. I turned towards the voice,

"is anyone here?" I asked,

"uh… no-one besides you, me and Raikou. Why?" Suicune replied, sounding confused. I reached out towards where I thought he was and heard him coming forward so I could rest my hands on his neck. Since, I had done it so much I had no trouble swinging up onto his back,

"please take me back to the tribe." I requested and Suicune took off.

While he ran, I thought about everything the power had been talking about and wondered just what it was thinking. It seemed to be playing a game of some sort. I knew when Suicune had stopped, but made no move to get off his back.

"San? You ok?" I recognised Quinn's voice and looked around, before slipping off Suicune's back,

"I… I don't know." I admitted and felt a pair of hands gripping my upper arm. Instinctively, I pulled away; not knowing who it was.

"San, it's me, are you sure you're alright? You're very jumpy." I turned towards Yami's voice and asked,

"can you look at my eyes?"

There was silence for a few seconds and I suspected everyone was exchanged glances,

"get Ash." I heard Faye order then felt hands gently grip my upper arm again,

"it's me, San. Come with me." I nodded and let my clone lead me over a few metres then she guided me down to a large log, where the tribe sat to avoid sitting on the ground. I sat down and stared at the ground as I listened to the tribe softly talk to each other.

"Hey, San, it's Ash. Could you tell us what happened?" Ash said, sitting next to me. I recounted almost everything that happened between me and the power, mentioning the painful flash of light he created before leaving.

"Ash, how bad do you think it is?" I heard Faye softly ask him.

"One second. San, can I see your eyes?" He asked and I nodded before feeling my eyelids getting pulled up. I winced, but let him continue. After a few seconds he let go and I blinked a couple of times,

"well, it's not permanent, but she'll be blind at least another few weeks. That light did quite bad damage to her eyes." Ash said. I was a mix of two emotions; angry that the power blinded me and relieved that it wouldn't last forever.

"How do I fight Julian's power now?" I asked, but no-one responded and I got the feeling they were all staring at me in disbelief,

"what?" I demanded.

"You don't. You're going to have to let us take over from here." I heard Yami say.

"But it's me he's playing with. You really think he'll be satisfied if I don't respond?" I said,

"I don't care if he's not satisfied. You're in no fit state to fight San. You can't see!" Yami snapped. I heard Skye speak up for the first time, in a small voice,

"he'll be here soon."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own San, Yami, Julian and the tribe, nothing else.**

**Read and Review please**

_Julian's power POV:_

Once I'd used my power to create that blinding light I used the cover of it to knock out those humans she was fond of and leave.

I left the humans trapped in the place I'd decided to live while I was free then headed into the woods, knowing that was where the tribe was staying.

I hadn't been in the woods for long when I heard something coming towards me. I leapt up and crouched in the branch of a tree, watching as two Arcanine and two Rapidash raced past, with four members of that tribe on their backs. I smirked and climbed back to the ground then went back to where they'd come from. I stopped and looked around at the campsite, seeing only two people there; San and that girl from the tribe, Skye.

They were sitting together and Skye seemed to be almost hovering over San. I tilted my head to the side and walked forward. Both the girl's looked sharply over to me,

"I knew you'd come, but how did you get past both the tribe and the legendary beasts?" Skye asked.

"I saw your tribe go past, but didn't know the beasts were patrolling. I'll have to make this quick then." I responded and walked forward

_San's POV:_

When I heard the footsteps heading into the clearing, I looked over, expecting someone from the tribe, but I realised who it really was when Skye and him started talking.

I listened as he walked forward,

"Stop! I can't let you get near her!" Skye snapped and the footsteps stopped,

"really? And how are you planning to stop me? Listen, kid, I'm doing Jules a favour by leaving you alone, because he'd make me life a living hell if I hurt you, but that doesn't mean anything, not really. I wouldn't take any chances if I were you." The power replied and I stood up sharply,

"no! Listen here, pal! I might be blind, but that doesn't mean I'm anything near a pushover. Leave Skye alone and face the real reason you came here, now!" I ordered, letting my power ring strongly through my voice.

"…. Wait, you're blind?" The power asked and the surprise in his voice made me pause,

"you weren't intending to blind me?" I asked softly,

"no. That light was only a cover, honestly. I never meant to actually blind you." He replied and I heard footsteps again.

"Get away from her!" Skye called,

"are we really going to go through this again?" The power asked and I narrowed my eyes, lifting Roserade's pokeball.

"No, we're not because it'll end the same way, if you do anything to Skye in any way, I'll beat you myself!" I warned and heard faint laughing as the power walked close enough so he was standing right next to me,

"your very brave for someone with only four senses." He taunted lightly,

"five." I growled, then smirked,

"I might've lost my sight, but I still have my sixth sense, which allows me to do this." I added then clenched my hand into a fist and lashed out. I heard a noise of pain from the power, but also felt burning on my hand. I yelped and drew back and the power laughed,

"did you forget anyone who touches me gets burnt. Nice punch, by the way. Right in the jaw, just like earlier when I punched you to stop you struggling." He said and I shook my head,

"enough! Why are you really here? What do you really want?" I cried, growing tired of his games.

He fell silent for a long time, but I knew he was still next to me.

"Honestly?" He asked eventually and I nodded,

"honestly."

"…. I'd been locked away for years. See, do you remember when Julian told you about when he was first created and he was treated badly while the executives tried to make him submit to them." The power paused, waiting and I nodded,

"then after a few days, instead of just accepting what they did, he felt anger for the first time and fought back?" He said and realisation hit me,

"when Julian told me about how his power unlocked and he couldn't control it… That was you." I gasped and he nodded,

"I awakened for the very first time that day, to protect him. I took out everyone there, the commanders and the scientists. Then Julian regained control of himself and his fear resurfaced. He grabbed that prototype that he now keeps around his neck and fled. I used my abilities to aid his escape by taking out the security systems as he ran.

He ran for a long time and reached the jungle, by that time we were both exhausted, but I still had much more power than he did, so I spoke to him for the first time and requested that he let me take over fully and keep us both safe while he recovers, but due to the way he was created and how Galactic treated him, he didn't know who I was and he feared me. He used all his strength to seal me away deep down, so I couldn't resurface even if I wanted to. Doing something that extreme when he wasn't used to his powers almost tore him apart, so he passed out where he stood, bleeding to death. The tribe found him not long after that and treated his wounds. I had been trapped from that day until just recently, when Julian unlocked my seal so we could fight you, San. But after being trapped for all those years, I'd formed intense anger towards my master and didn't want to help him anymore. I defeated you then refused to return. All I wanted was some freedom to roam and be able to use my powers."

My eyes softened as I listened to the power explain itself,

"but you hated being locked down there, do you really think doing the same thing to him is fair?" I asked,

"I don't care about fair." The power replied, but it didn't sound like he believed his own words,

"listen. Surely the two of you could form some sort of agreement. See when you said Julian regained control and fled, but you were still active, using your power to help him escape? Why don't the two of you reach an agreement and start to live like that?" I asked and the power fell silent, thinking. I stayed silent too, waiting.

"San!" I gasped slightly when I heard the tribe. I shook my head, knowing what was going to happen.

"No!" I cried, but I was ignored. I heard Faye call out her Lapras's name as she released it and I knew the three beasts were here too,

"Lapras, use water gun! Suicune, use surf!" Faye called. I could do nothing as I heard both the sound of electrical currents sparking and screams of pain from the power.

"No! Stop!" I called, but I don't think any of them could hear me… except for Skye. She let out a high pitched scream that made everybody stop and look at her,

"San told you to stop!" She snapped,

"why?" Faye asked,

"because the power isn't evil! It was just trapped and lonely!" I cried then looked at Skye, reaching for her. I felt her hand in mine then asked,

"how bad is it? Is he ok?"

"um…" Skye responded and I feared the worst. I heard a groan and turned to my right, kneeling down and reaching out,

"don't touch me!" The power hissed and I drew my hands back quickly,

"sorry." I muttered,

"don't be, but I'm soaking wet. A shock from my body now would probably kill you, or at least send you into a coma or something." He replied, his voice was low and filled with pain.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked,

"yeah actually. I'm going to take you up on your offer, anything's better than going back to that prison and I don't have the strength to hold out right now." The power replied and I smiled,

"ok, so what can I do to help?" I asked.

"Call for him and explain what you want to do." The power replied weakly. I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to focus,

'_Julian! Julian, can you hear me?'_

'_San, yeah I hear you.'_ I heard Julian reply,

'_then please listen to me. Do you remember when you were first created and your powers personification helped you escape?'_ I asked,

'_yeah, I remember. He took over for a few minutes to knock out all the people, then let me regain control and he took out all the alarms while I ran.'_ Julian replied,

'_well, the two of us came up with a way that you can have control, but he doesn't have to be locked away. He wants to be that way permanently, where you're in control, but he can still have freedom. That way he can use his power at will, but you are still in charge. You could really help each other that way. What do you think?' _I asked,

'_well… I'm willing to give it a shot if he is.' _Julian responded.

'_good, because I really have no more power left after what just happened. I'll unlock the seal then I'm leaving to go rest.' _The power commented tiredly,

'_why? What happened?'_ Julian asked,

'_I'll tell you later.'_ The power replied. Everything went silent after that, so I broke my connection and opened my eyes. Everything was still as black as ever, so I didn't know who was still in control right now.

Everything was quiet for the next few seconds, but then I heard gasps and whispers from the tribe, so guessed something was happening.

"San?" I smiled when I heard Julian's voice,

"yes?" I replied and was shocked to feel his arms around me. I laughed softly and hugged him back,

"Julian!" Skye cried and knelt down next to me. Julian let go of me so he could hug Skye and I stood up,

"you did a good thing for them." I heard Yami whisper into my ear and nodded,

"yeah, I did. Hey, listen Yami. I've been thinking of something for a while now." I said and turned to her,

"what is it?" She asked,

"can we go somewhere private?" I asked and she nodded, leading me away from camp.

I waited until we'd stopped then took a deep breath,

"Giratina, Celebi, Latias and I all came to this place from ten years in the past. I was just think that, that's our true timeline and if I go back to that time, I could tell your past selves about what happens in the future and we could work together to stop it." I said,

"are you sure that's what you want?" Yami asked and I nodded,

"I just have to track down Giratina, Celebi and Latias then get Dialga to send us back." I said, then remembered something.

"Take me back. I have to talk to Julian!" I ordered and my clone nodded. She brought me back to the camp and I walked over to Julian,

"can I talk to your power for a minute? He took two humans that I know and I need to ask him where he left them?" I whispered, but Julian shook his head,

"the power can't talk to anyone right now. He went into a hibernation state to regain his energy. It could be days before he comes to." He replied and I sighed, immediately trying to come up with another way to find Felix and Jodie. It was going to be a difficult task, seeing as I couldn't see.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own San, Yami, Julian and the tribe, nothing else.**

**Read and Review please**

_San's POV:_

I sat on the log with Yami and Ash on either side of me. I learned from my clone that Ash used to have a little sister that was blind, which was why Faye asked him to check my eyes out; because he has more experience with it than anyone else.

I told the tribe what Julian's power had done to Felix and Jodie and we couldn't wait for it to come out of what Julian called 'a hibernation state' which could last a few days, we needed to help them now and for that, we needed to work out where he could've put them.

Julian told us that he couldn't remember anything from being trapped, but if it were him doing these things, he'd want to keep the two of them somewhere really obvious, somewhere we'd never think of looking even though it was right in front of us the whole time. That made us all think carefully, trying to work out where that could be, but we all drew a blank. I sighed in frustration and rubbed my eyes, ignoring the pain that I felt every time I touched them.

"We need that blasted power to wake up!" I snapped, feeling more frustrated; I couldn't go home until I'd completed this last task and I was afraid of team Galactic coming back with some new plot. I glanced at Julian, but he said there was no change; we couldn't force the power awake. We had both already tried that, but it wouldn't stir, no matter how loudly we shouted to it, mentally. I wanted to kick myself as well, for not thinking of that earlier. I sighed and stared up at the sky, even though it was still all black.

"Maybe we're trying too hard." Faye muttered,

"what do you mean?" Yami asked,

"well, Julian said if it were him he'd hide Felix and Jodie somewhere really obvious, under our noses. I'm just saying that maybe if we stop trying to work it out, it might just come to us." Faye explained. I realized that she was right; we had to stop trying so hard.

After eating dinner made by the tribe, I curled up beside Suicune, his fur keeping me warm and his soft breathing helping me fall asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, which I could tell from the cold air and the noises only made by pokemon at night. I stood up and listened intently, moving past all the pokemon noises. There! That sound that woke me up. I raced off without thinking, in the direction of the noise, moving through the air so I wouldn't trip and I had my arms stretched out in front of me so I wouldn't run into any trees. I followed the sound for a long time before I lost it. I paused and looked around, suddenly unsure. I'd left the camp alone and now I didn't know how to get back to it. I heard the sound again, faintly and, making up my mind, ran after it. I felt so sure it was going to lead me somewhere important that I didn't stop to make the connection of what this sound actually was. It could be a trap, but that didn't seem to matter to me. I couldn't stop now. I paused every time the sound stopped and went again every time I heard its faint noise in the distance. I was getting more and more determined, even though I never seemed to get closer to it.

I ran to my limit, but never stopped and was beginning to think I was going around in circles, because I'd been through the whole forest and it wasn't big enough for me to run through this long, with my speed. I stopped and panted hard, trying to get air back into my lungs. The noise got louder and more insistent now that I'd stopped following, but I ignored it; needing to rest for a bit. Once, I'd recovered enough, I started running after it again and this time I was actually getting somewhere. I could hear that the sound was getting closer. When it sounded close enough, I put on a burst of speed and pounced, feeling the thing I'd knocked into fall to the ground and heard three separate cries of surprise and alarm, recognising them,

"Celebi? Mew? Shaymin? What are you guys doing?" I asked in complete amazement,

"you weren't supposed to catch us yet." Mew said, in a sulk. I snarled, silently demanding answers,

"ok, ok. We were leading you around in circles for a reason." Celebi said in a pleading voice.

"What reason?" I hissed, not letting them up yet,

"um… well…" Mew trailed off,

"Tell me!" I growled, making my voice deep.

"It was supposed to be a clue! Arceus sent us! He told us to keep going until you worked it out!" Shaymin blurted,

"worked what out?" I snapped,

"we're not allowed to say!" Mew cried, and then all three of them disappeared. Sometimes, I hated teleportation. I sat back on my hunches, thinking. There must be something I missed while I was focused on that noise, which I now realised, was Shaymin humming loudly, but the urgency was what made me need to keep following. I went through all that just happened, thinking with frustration that this would all be easier if I could just see… then everything clicked together into place.

"That's it!" I shouted to myself, "Julian said about it being in plain sight, under our noses, somewhere really obvious and seeing that I'm blind, I can't see what's right in front of me. I know where they are!" I reached down and grabbed a pokeball, releasing the pokemon instead,

"Flygon?" I asked and heard her familiar noise,

"go to the camp and find Julian." I ordered, getting on her back. I waited as she flew through the air and knew when she had landed again,

"San. Where did you go?" Julian asked, walking towards me,

"doesn't matter. I know where Felix and Jodie are. Come with me." I said and he nodded, both of us getting onto Flygon's back,

"take me to that rundown shack just outside the woods." I said and Flygon took off into the air.

"Are you sure?" Julian asked and I nodded,

"how do you know?" He asked,

"I just know." I replied with certainty.

Julian got off Flygon's back when she landed again and held a hand out for me. I took it and he led me into the shack. It was a small place, I'm unsure what it was used for but Julian said it had a table and a couple chairs, as well as a small broken TV and that was about it. I nodded,

"we need to find Felix and Jodie. Is there any other doors?" I asked, then let Julian lead me to a door at the other side of the room. I pushed it open and heard the calls of both Felix and Jodie.

"they're safe, lying tied up on a double bed that was already here, but he hasn't hurt them." Julian said, sensing what I was about to say. I sighed in relief and waited until Julian undid the rope around their wrists and ankles, then I felt two pairs of arms around me,

"thank you so much. It was so scary." Jodie muttered. I only nodded, waiting for them to let go. They did, quite quickly.

"What is he doing here?" Felix asked, with barely hidden anger in his tones,

"don't worry about it. Split personality thing, he wasn't the one who did this." I said, offering the only explanation the humans would understand.

"We have to go now, you two get back to the city ok?" I asked and heard them both saying they could. I reached out and felt Julian's hand close around my own,

"it'll be dawn soon. The tribe will be waking up shortly." He said and I nodded,

"yeah, let's go back." I leaned back on his chest as we sat on Flygon's back, closing my eyes.

"Sleep. You'd been running for hours." He muttered softly and I obeyed, my last thought being, _'how did he know I'd been running?'_

I stayed with the tribe for another couple of days and my sight was gradually returning; I was able to see things, but it was all very blurry. I spent time with all tribe members, but I enjoyed sitting watching Julian and Skye interact. It was clear he cared for her a lot and she loved being around him.

On the fourth day, the day I was supposed to go home; as soon as Giratina gathered Celebi, Latias and Dialga, I was sitting on a log by the fire, watching Julian and Skye drawing something in the dirt, something I couldn't see from this angle, but Skye laughed a lot and Julian playfully rolled his eyes when she did. Yami came and sat beside me,

"hey." She said,

"hey." I replied, turning to look at her,

"I do wish you didn't have to leave, but I guess when you go back, you'll age like the rest of us, staying with us the whole time." She said, almost to herself. I nodded,

"Yami, Giratina is going to be here any minute. I should start saying goodbye now." I said and she nodded. I hugged my older clone, muttering goodbye into her shoulder,

"don't worry San. You'll be with me again soon and you should change it so team Galactic won't do what they do."

It was what she said that made something click and I gasped, Yami drew back

"what's wrong?" She asked,

"if I change the timeline so team Galactic don't do what they do…. They won't create Julian." I said and Yami sighed,

"that's right." She said softly and I stared at her in disbelief,

"you knew?!" I asked accusingly,

"we all did, San. A few days ago, when you rescued Jodie and Felix and told us all that you were deciding to go home, Julian knew and he told the rest of us when you weren't listening. He didn't want to tell you in case you felt bad and didn't want to leave." Yami asked and I turned to look at him, laughing at something Skye said. He seemed happy.

"Julian knows and he's ok with it, so you shouldn't torment yourself, San." Yami said, gently but firmly. I shook my head,

"that isn't right. He shouldn't have to not be part of the world just to prevent team Galactic's plan from happening." I hissed.

"But San, that really isn't your decision to make." Yami replied and I turned back to her, another thought making its way into my mind,

"does Skye know?" I asked and knew from Yami's explanation that she didn't.

"Don't you think she has a right to know the person she cares about might not exist if I go back in time?" I snapped and walked over to the two of them,

"Julian? Can I talk to you?" I asked and he nodded, getting up. I led him away from Skye, but spoke in his mind so there was no way she could overhear,

'_Yami says you know about what could happen if I go back in time!' _I hissed,

'_yeah, I know, but I didn't want that knowledge to influence your decision of going back to your time. Listen San, I wasn't born; I was created artificially, by team Galactic no less. I have no_ _real claim to this world and this would go much easier for you and the tribe if I wasn't created.' _Julian pointed out and I shook my head in disbelief,

'_but what about….'_

'_what's all this noise about?' _I was interrupted by the familiar electrical voice of Julian's power and it sounded sleepy,

'_did you know about this?'_ I hissed,

'_about what?'_ It responded and I sent Julian a look of disbelief,

'_you didn't tell him either, did you?'_ I said, then explained to the power all about it,

'_oh that! Are you two just working this out?'_ The power asked,

'_what?'_ Julian and I both cried at the same time, in shock,

'_I've known ever since I was heading towards Galactic's base with San. I picked out that she was trapped in her mind when ever that eon beast couldn't, so it stands to reason I sensed a few others things too, like your hidden desire to go back to your time. I knew that, if you did, me and Julian wouldn't be created.'_ The power explained and I took a few seconds to be shocked before I remembered the reason for talking to Julian in the first place,

'_I can't believe you didn't tell Skye, Julian! I thought you cared about her!' _I snapped,

'_I do! And that's why I don't want her to know. She won't know me in your time, none of the tribe will, so I saw no need to hurt her now, when none of this tribe will exist yet, in your tribe; they'll still be teenagers, or in Skye's case, a child.' _Julian explained and I sighed, seeing his point. I was about to reply when I saw Giratina soared over the tree tops with the others.

"well, this is me leaving. I'll miss you Julian. I guess this is goodbye forever." I said softly, tears in my eyes. Julian smiled sadly,

"maybe not. You never know." He said and we hugged, before I went round to say goodbye to Faye, Quinn, Ash and Skye, leaving my parents for last. I gave a tearful goodbye to my parents, then walked up through the air to Giratina's head, Celebi in my lap and Latias hovering next to me. Dialga roared and used his power to send us back to our timeline, where we belonged. 


End file.
